Zaraki Xander
by TTrunks
Summary: When Xander Harris dresses as an ancient samurai given the title of ultimate slayer, not even he knows the changes he'll make.Joyce/Xander/Jenny/More. A bit of everything thrown in Chap.11 up! PLEASE R&R! Now with Beta goodness, atleast 1-5, the rest soon
1. Harris luck?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this screwed up idea, and I don't even necessarily own that.

Okay people, here we go, another Halloween, Bleach inspired one. Hopefully awesome, R&R

Alexander "Xander" Harris sighed, _"Why was it always him?"_

Noticing an odd looking katana he picked it up and inspected it. It seemed beyond basic, a yellowish metal handle, wrapped in some form of white fabric, the blade was dented badly and chipped as well, several large nicks missing from the blade, probably from slayer sparring.

Deciding the piece of junk may be useful for his cheap costume Xander grabbed it, and headed out of the library. He'd just say he asked Giles if the librarian asked him, nobody ever paid attention to him.

As Xander headed home he couldn't help but remember how mad he'd been to find out a raccoon had somehow gotten into the attic, and had a family on the fatigues he'd been planning on wearing. Having stored the sword in his locker he headed to the costume shop with 'his girls' both being in talk about how to impress that damned vampire stalker Buffy seemed to have acquired.

Looking for something cool, Xander cursed as the shop keeper surprised him. Looking at the man he said, "I'd be careful of that if I were you, people around here are paranoid."

The shop keeper Ethan Rayne had a smirk on his face that should have warned Xander something was up. Taking the boy in he could see the 'aura staining' of his old friend Rupert, as well as a lot of time recently spent around the slayer. Deciding he didn't want the stupid short blonde to die ((Since that would mean Ripper came after him, and even he wasn't that crazy. Even thought he was calling himself "Giles" now, he new ripper was still around, and he remembered how ripper has set the internal organs of some demons on fire ounce because they'd taken the last of his favorite brew, no Ethan most certainly did NOT want the girl dying.)) Ethan stated, "Hmm, my boy, were those females with you? Not a bad choice of costume though, nothing I myself would enjoy, I think I have the perfect costume for one such as you."

Xander raised an eyebrow asking, "Oh really, and what would that be?" The chaos mage smirked, leading Xander into the back. Moving aside a few pieces of junk, he showed Xander a costume.

The costume was a white duster type coat, a black gi type top, black gi pants, as well as a pair of black fancy looking socks, and foot wrap sandals. The most important thing was doubtlessly the eye patch, put in a small zip lock bag, the eye patch looked basic.

Xander asked the costume merchant, "What's so awesome about this?"

Ethan smirked as he replied, "This my boy, is a costume of a legendary figure, even more famous and powerful than the mythical slayer, a legend a lot of us Britishpeople know about, this is the Zaraki outfit.".

Xander was surprised the man mentioned the slayer 'myth'. Looking at him Xander said, "What's so special about him?"

Ethan smiled as he filled the young man in, "In times long forgotten, Zaraki was the title passed down from the strongest swordsmen to the strongest swordsmen, the only way to get it was by killing the previous one."

Xander nodded as he said, "And what makes him more powerful than the slayer?"

Ethan again smirked, the boy was interested now to seal the deal, "well, the slayer supposedly kills vampires, human sized creatures, Zaraki supposedly slew demons as big as a house, killing them with one amazing blow."

Xander smirked in a way that reminded Ethan of Ripper as he declared, "Okay, I'll take it off your hands."

Kenpachi Zaraki was a special being. You see, when someone dies, in a different universe their soul becomes a ghost like being. In that world, Soul Reapers exist; it's their responsibility to send these souls 

to heaven, or hell. Unfortunately they sometimes can't get to souls in time. If a soul exists too long, it becomes a hollow, an evil spirit driven only by the need to kill and 'eat' other spirits.

This is where the soul reapers truly appear, they kill the evil spirits, allowing the spirit deep within to finally get its deserved rest. If it was a bad person, the gates of hell form, and suck it down, if it's good, it dissolves and travels to the spirit world.

Soul reapers were made non-existent when in the "Buffy" universe; the old ones were sealed on earth, this made hollows non-existent, thus no need.

However, in the Soul Reapers' universe, the title of Zaraki is still passed from insanely strong soldier to insanely strong solider. Now a theory to the universe is that everybody has a copy in every universe; sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, sometimes it's neutral. Now the Zaraki of the Soul Reaper's universe would if not having been chosen as a captain, been reincarnated as a dark haired, brown eyed boy, thus, when the spell looked for a Zaraki, everyone's favorite psychopath was called.

So instead of an ancient samurai, the 11th (Strongest, and most battle crazy) squad's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki was called.

However, soul reapers strongest weapon is their soul slayer, or Zanpaktou, and they're basically a sword that represents one's soul. So Zaraki knew almost immediately something was up. Sitting down to meditate, (yes even he a battle crazy warrior could meditate, and yes, it wasn't his style) but even Zaraki knew something bad may happen if he went on a crazy killing spree. Digging around in his head he quickly found Xander Harris's life. Examining it, he knew what he had to do. Pulling out his sword, he stabbed himself in the stomach. He knew there may be hell to pay for this, but he really didn't give a damn.

--

The next morning Xander Harris sighed as he rolled over. Realizing one of his eyes was not usable. He panicked, and grabbing for the eye he slowly realized it was because an eye patch was on it. He also realized as he ripped it off, maybe it was there for a reason, as raw energy exploded from him, blowing him into the ceiling. Reattaching the patch, he fell with a loud thud to the bed. When he fell he was 

VERY surprised to see four faces looking back at him, one white with black hair, one white with red hair, one white with pink hair, and the black with black hair.

Several hours later, Xander Kenpachi, sat down on a kitchen chair. He slowly, but determinedly drank from his cup of coffee. Looking at the women, he remembered some of the story from last night. It was simple enough, Joyce Summers, an odd mix of mother and crush, had at the last minute decided to pull on a white duster, over her own faith healer outfit, thus turning her into a healing squad captain. Zaraki didn't know who she was, since she'd either long since retired, or been killed. Then there was Jenny Calendar, again, an odd cross between respected figure, and sex interest. He wasn't sure how they'd ended up together. The medical woman had followed his energy, when the spell had ended both of them had been on an endorphins high, and things had happened. From the short katana Jenny now held, he assumed the same had happened with them.

Then there was by far the weirdest one, Harmony Kendall. She had dressed as Yachiru, Kenpatchi's daughter in all but blood. Problem was Xander had tuned the insane man out after Jenny and Joyce, and since technically neither was the other it had been fine. Xander was just happy, even if Zaraki hunted him down; he'd lived out one of every high school student's fantasies.

Finally, Karol Smith, she was on the cheer leading team with Harmony. He'd have to guess she'd somehow ended up as Yoruichi, the flash (Shunpo) mistress. According to Harmony and her, she'd gone as a cat and being so close to Harmony probably made her the half cat woman.

Deciding to break the ice, he said simple, "So, how was I?"

Xander had expected the thump, and the kick, what he hadn't' expected was the French kiss, and the grope, and four seemingly unanimous replies of, "we'll have to try again so you can remember."

Author's note: Yosh, I think I'm off to a good start. Whether or not this will continue even I don't know. I may write some hardcore kinky scenes between the five lovers, if I'm feeling like it later on. Also I kind of want to do a Zaraki Xander, versus Mayor Snake. Any comments, or anything, please review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to power Katon jutsus, other than that, all comments, or reviews welcome. So until next time true believers, T out.

P.S. Kenpatchi used his raw energy to scare demons and such away, so no real fighting. Any who did he killed with his bare hands.

P.S.S. _Thought _means thoughts


	2. Hind sight is 2020

Hello all, this is Chapter two of XZ, I got some cool reviews, almost ten of them, I think. For that I give you this chapter. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Before we begin, just a few quick replies to reviews.

Saiorse () - A simple answer to your question/comment thing, Kenpatchi always refers to these people as their last names, thus he/ Xander would always call them their last names. Not that it will really matter, since for 90 of the story, he'll call them by their Buffy verse names.

NoName Brand () - Thanks for the comment; I knew it was something like that. I couldn't' remember which was which. That will be explained in this chapter however. A little cannoniseing and it should be pretty easy to explain away.

Get-Lost – Thank you, Zaraki and Kenpatchi will be changed, I'll try to change katana and Zanpaktou, It's impossible to find a good clip of his name and for whatever reason katana wasn't in the spell check I was using. Yoshiro too will be changed thought it won't' matter much after the first chapter. It will be important later on since I plan on having Xander's personality's war on her.

Special thank to Cheesy, my first reviewer of this story on TWtH, now on with the story.

Xander "Kenpatchi" Harris sighed slightly to himself as he looked out the window of his newish mustang. He'd stolen it from a bunch of vamps determined to extort money from a local orphanage. He'd dusted them, and their boss in preparation for his road trip.

Looking out over the ridge his car was parked on he couldn't help but think back over the last three years.

The first big shock had come the morning after Halloween. Xander has walked into the Library, wearing a tight wife beater, black previously huge now all but skin tight jeans, and an old pair of combat boots, the only part of his soldier getup still wearable of course he'd also worn the eye patch.

Slung over his shoulder was Zippo his very own soul slayer. The blade had changed, since it wasn't a reflection of Kenpatchi's soul anymore. No now it was a reflection of his. It still had a torn into look, but now more saw like then damaged sword. The difference was each "Tooth" was razor sharp. Ultimately it was a blade that was a cutting, and shredding tool, ideal for demons harder skin.

The scoobies had been less than pleased, with his Halloween changes.

Giles he could understand, he'd slept with the man's potential girlfriend, repeatedly, in several different positions.

Willow, he could understand her reaction as well. She'd wanted to be his first and have her be his first as well. Kenpatchi might not act it, but he was pretty good at reading between the lines. Xander had known she would be crushed and take it out on him.

Even Buffy, he could understand her bitchy attitude. He'd slept with her mom, her mom that was de aged a good ten years, had her cup size added to be at least a half a cup, and had gained an unbelievable flexibility.

BUT when Cordelia, queen bitch of Sunnydale had come after him, he'd been beyond pissed.

He could still remember the day after the change, him sitting there in the same outfit as the day before ((He hadn't had any other clothes big enough for him, so he'd washed those the night before.)) Miss Summers on his lap, her hand somewhere distinctly less "Fun" when being glared at by her daughters, and his hacker friend. Jenny to his right, pressing her now double sized chest into his ribs, wanting him to play and loving to embarrass him, and loving every blush she coaxed out. Harmony, legendarily cold cheerleader believe it or not with her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms lightly around his neck, and her head sitting simply on top of his. Then there was Flasha, after last night she said the old her was dead, it turned out one of Cordy's sheep had been having serious issues and had turned to cutting and starving herself to rid herself of them. It hadn't worked, Yoruichi had changed her mentality.

Then the actually not so big surprise from Giles.

"Xander, I'm afraid Ethan was wrong, I've been doing some research, and Ethan was mistaken about the title."

Xander nodded his head along saying, "Yeah I know G-man, Kenpatchi was the title also known roughly as always strong, or never falls, there's no real way to say it."

Nodding his head Giles said, "The original was given the name by the demon knight Sparda, who was the first demon hunter, supposedly he is the one responsible for turning the old ones back to hell."

Xander seemed semi shocked to hear this, as he said, "Really, That's interesting; nobody knows how the Zaraki tradition was formed in Kenpatchi's universe."

Giles again nodded sliding a book to Xander, as he spoke the demonic language written beside a picture, "Supposedly a man thought Sparda was evil before they knew the truth the man fought Sparda, a full blood demon to a stand still for three days and three nights, taking wound after wound after his sword broke."

Xander was slightly shocked by this but nodded his head.

Looking into the mirror Xander couldn't help but smirk. A smirk that put the fear of well, Zaraki into many a Hollow and Vampire, right before they met their final end. Staring back out the window, Xander let his mind slowly wonder away again.

Okay all; this is the end of Chapter three. I'm thinking and still trying to decide about some things from there. Do you all want faith in the harem? Also, I kinda implied it here, but I'm thinking about having Xander at least spar with Dante, from Devil May Cry, tell me what you think of that, if you have any opinion. I don't' think I'll bring Dante in as a full time character, too hard to write. Also one more 

question, does anybody know what season this episode actually took place? I really think it was first, but that doesn't add up in my head.


	3. Joyce's view

Okay all; this is TTrunks, your friendly neighborhood author man. Yeah I know that was bad…. ANYWAY, in most of the reviews, I got questions from the girls points of view. Not really from, but asking for ore development from them. So this chapter is going to be from Joyce's point of view, memories and flash backs through the year and a half or so since the 5 started dating. I'm going to give you a little warning; I'm not a female, so this might be bad. I'm going to try my best, and hope for it, but just remember, not a girl, and unfortunately I doubt I'll ever get to worry about dating five girls at ounce. So here's Chapter 3 to Zaraki Xander. P.S. Review replies are at the bottom. P.S.S. Xander finally fights some things in this chapter.

Joyce summer sighed frustrated; her daughters were still giving her problems. Buffy at least was trying to understand. Dawn was just crushed and pissed that she was dating, ((and according to them loudly screwing)) her crush. Sitting down, in her kitchen Joyce Summer put her head in her hands and sighed slightly, she could understand the girl's problem. Even as she once again thought about ending her relationship, she was reminded of the "Talk" Buffy, Xander, and her had had the morning after, the infamous Halloween.

Buffy paced back and forth her high heels clicking hard on the cheap tile of the schools. Periodically she'd turn, get that, "I'm trying to say something but I can't' find the words" looks, only let out a frustrated noise.

Finally Joyce had gotten tired of it, saying "Yes Buffy, Dearest daughter, sparkle of my eye, is there something you'd like to say to me?"

Joyce should have known that would cause the melt down.

Buffy looked frustrated at her, "Mooom, its XANDER, I mean, I mean, EW!"

For a flash of a second Joyce wondered if her daughter was right. She was dating, and having sex with someone her daughters' age, someone under age, someone who didn't know better. Was she trapping him, damning him to a life with old crones? Sure her body was better now, trimmer, her breasts weren't slouching anymore, but still, was she trapping him? OR was the opposite true, he only liked her because she was younger, sexier, was she his fantasy that's he'd crush when real love came along?

All these thought however were put away when Xander's slightly more muscular arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Xander said in a calm voice, "Buff, don't be jealous, I traded up, more experience, isn't ashamed of her real hair color, and is twice as sexy as the "Newer" version."

Xander ended his comment by giving Joyce a searing kiss, one that made the older woman's toes curl, and certain parts of her body wet, while other parts hard.

Buffy tried to make an "Ew" noise, she really did, but all that came out was a small "Aw".

Trying for a different tactic she said, "But what about laws and things, it's illegal."

Xander smirked saying, "And you dating a four hundred year old corpse is legal?"

Buffy looked put out over that, as if hit, "Xander, Angel looks 25 at the oldest."

Nodding Xander groped Joyce's ass saying, "She looks maybe twenty seven, and still has a heartbeat."

Buffy groaned, as she tried to come up with some reason or this not to work. Looking at them, she saw something she'd not seen in a long time. Her mother was truly happy.

Walking forward, Buffy told Xander, "Xander, you hurt her; I don't care if you can stand from receiving a thousand wounds, I will find you, and I WILL SLAY, and you better believe it mister!"

The tone in Buffy voice with that one statement, made Xander believe she would as he said, "And I'd deserve it."

With that one comment, Buffy nodded, kissed him and her mother on the cheek saying, "I still think it's weird, but I love both of you, and if it makes you happy."

Turning around she went to walk away adding, "OH, tell Giles I'm going to go hunting, I need to beat something, BAD.".

Remembering that day, Joyce smiled. She knew the rest of the time has been confusing, but she really did love Xander Harris, and she'd be damned if she'd abandon him because her 11 year old daughter was pissed at her. She knew Dawn would understand.

Buffy walked into the kitchen saying, "Mom, hurry up, you're going to be late for your road trip with Xander."

Nodding Joyce said, "Buffy, when did you really accept us, me and Xander."

Buffy seemed to get a thoughtful look on her face saying, "Ted."

Joyce nodded her head as she let scariest memory surface.

Ted had been a computer specialist called in because the galleries system had crashed. Joyce had flirted with the man some, nothing serious, but she was coming back into her prime. Apparently he had liked Joyce a lot. He'd followed her home, and the rest was history.

Joyce sighed slightly as she walked into her home. Something was nagging at her but she was to busy, the gallery was having a show soon. She also wanted to go to the hospital and check on Kendra. The foreign slayer had taken a minor wound but to everyone not a soul reaper, or slayer it would have been life threatening.

Joyce had saved her using her soul slayers ability, Healia had the ability to absorb life force, and use it to heal wounds. It was strange, while its effect could be used to heal those even on the brink of death, there was no more absolute death then having your life force drained.

As she opened the door, the "Man" had made his move, grabbing her around the neck; he'd pushed her in the open door. Slamming it behind him he'd held her to the wall, and started ripping her clothes off.

She'd been down to her bra and panties when Xander had stopped by to check and see if she needed help with the opening.

Hearing her screams, he'd kicked the door open, and tackled the "Man" in a tackle that would impress a fullback.

What happened next would remain at least partially burned into Joyce memory until her end of days.

Ted looked at Xander, half his face ripped off by dry wall, as he said, "Hello their sport, want some milk and cookies?"

Xander looked at the robotic man, his face twisted in anger; he wore in favorite outfit, black jeans, a black wife beater, his white duster, and his sword hidden in the coat. He knew it was a highlander rip off, but he didn't care, as he pulled the sword form its sheath, spinning it around.

Xander wasn't Kenpatchi, he was Xander Harris, the weakness of this was unlike Kenpatchi he couldn't' just semi randomly react to his enemies attacks. On the Hellmouth where demons could punch through a semi truck, that was a fast way to end up dead. He still had Ken's ability to use Rietsu to make his muscles like iron, but he wasn't willing to risk the internal damage so quickly.

Instead of using Ken's more react style, Xander used his attack style, one most people didn't even know he had, since normally the captain liked to draw out a fight, not end it.

Xander on the other hand, planned to put this thing down, fast, and hard. Moving up he brought his sword down, only for the robot's arm to block it.

Xander then threw a hard kick into the things chest, sending it flying back.

Only for Xander's eyes to widen, as the robot, seemingly undamaged aimed a suddenly very machinegun like arm at him.

Xander hoped his technique would work as he used his Rietsu to make his muscles as thick as iron, even as he back up and made a barrier with it, ripping his eye patch off.

Ted opened fire, and to Xanders shock be barely felt anything. Oh sure his body was sliding back, but the bullets themselves were having ninety percent of their damage taken away by the barrier, and the rest by his muscles.

As Ted ran out of bullets, Xander smirked a smirk only a Zaraki could smirk as he charged forward, channeling all the reiatsu he'd been using as a shield into his blade, making it light oddly like a dark green lightsaber, as he brought it up through where if Ted had been a human he'd be cut from his left kidney, to his right shoulder blade. Xander didn't' even notice as his momentum carried him straight into the wall. Already damaged by the robot, he plowed right through it, until he hit a stud, and collapsed.

Joyce chuckled slightly as did Buffy saying, "You know he was mad when we made him fix the wall."

Joyce nodded her head as she said, "Why then?"

Buffy looked at her mother saying simply, "I knew he could protect you, and keep you happy, and that's what's important."

Buffy and Joyce hugged tightly, a few tears falling from Joyce's eyes.

Buffy smiled saying, "Oh, Mom you need to head out, Xander is probably waiting for you."

Joyce nodded, picking up her bag, kissing her daughter on the cheek she said, "I love you Buffy, you've grown into a fine young woman, and I'll see you in three months."

With a final hug and a small giving of cash and emergency number, Joyce slowly walked out the door, her stride becoming much more confident.

Smiling she opened the door to Xander's car, and laid the best kiss either of them had had recently right on his lips. Even as she whispered "I love you Xander Harris."

There you go folks, I hope it lived up to your wants. I thought originally I was going to put all four girls in one chapter, but this is four pages already, Jenny may be just as long, Harmony and Flasha will probably be together. I'm thinking Faith and Willow and maybe Cordelia will be in it as well. I'm trying to decide if they should be Reapers, or just have their normal power, or maybe some combination. I'll try to have the others up by the end of the day, maybe another chapter as well. Please let me know what you think, I actually really liked this chapter. I'm going to try to have at least one fight in each of the girl chapters. Review if you have any ideas you want me to add, or anything you want to see. Or if you like the story, the more reviews the faster I post because I like that people want it.

Now for Review response, sorry it's so far at the bottom, but this away you can read it if you want, but you don't have too as well.

cjcold2 – Thanks for your review. You kinda got me thinking, and I am using the site, it's really useful for a thanks for that. The reason I didn't have the body changes really freaked about, was because for the most part their better. I mean Jenny and Joyce weren't in bad health, but if ((And I may be wrong, I hope I don't get yelled at for this.)) any girl woke up going from a decent but no where near model body, to a body that would make models jealous, no work, I think they'd be ecstatic. That said, Harmony will freak 

a little about her hair, but the other ladies are happy with their bodies, kind of undoing the ravages of time.

Now as for the car thing, I kind of explained it here. Any other questions, comment, ideas, please tell me about them.

alphaMilca – Better? Worse? Same? I'm trying my best, and I'm just happy it isn't' a bad fic. You I'm sure know there are A LOT of those out there. Your welcome to post ideas or things that would make it an awesome or excellent fic. ((Although be advised, saying get it a new author while true isn't' really possible.))

Chi Vayne – I totally agree, what I'm trying to decide is how many is reasonable. I mean Xander wouldn't have more than he could truly love. I really want to add at least Willow, Cordelia I think could be interesting, and I think it would be good for Faith. But those 3, plus 4, would be 7 girls, is that even possible? Could he have an open and good relationship with seven girls? I'm sure we'll find out.

Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thanks, encouragement is always nice.

Brimmstone – Thanks, I like being told that.

Narf88 – Thanks dude/girl I love these couples too. I hope you loved this chapter. In all honesty I have to try hard not to focus on those two and him as well. The other girls are important later I think.

Okay, I think that's all my reviews, if I missed you sorry, it was totally an accident. Peace all, T out.


	4. Jenny's view

Okay folks, here we go, part 2 of the possibly 4 chapter "Women's view" arc. This chapter is Jenny Calendar.  
Review Reply,  
Bandgsecurtiyaw - Thanks,  
That's the only review so far, hopefully just because of the small time it's been posted, now on with the chapter.

Jenny Calendar pulled up the semi revealing leather skirt. The long slit at the side  
showed a lot of thigh. She wore neon green pantyhose fabric stocking that went up to where you could only tell by looking through the slit, it was just past mid thigh. Her legs ended in ridiculously high heels, black, her painted toes visible through the stockings. She wore a black top, one of those super flex ones, hugging her body tightly, her finger nails were painted neon green. On her upper arms were thick metal 'guards', they seemed to be silver but in fact were probably some cheaper or stronger metal. On her hands and arms up to her elbow, neon green 'gloves' of the same type as her stockings. Looking into the mirror Jenny couldn't help but revel in how amazing she looked, as she applied her neon green lip stick. He neon green eyes seemed to pull even her in.

Jenny hadn't dressed as a Soul Reaper, much like Flasha; Jenny had been changed by being in close proximity to Joyce Summers. While Joyce had become a captain of the healing squad, Jenny had become a spirit. Unlike Willow who'd become a normal ghost, Jenny had panicked especially when Joyce had tried to 'send her to eternal peace'. The resulting change (And Joyce's Reiatsu) had made Jenny a poltergeist.

So, when the spell had ended, the excess energy Jenny had been stuck with had transferred over to her body, giving her some 'neat' abilities. She had the power to ghost through solid matter, all except cold iron and lead. If she focused enough she could move things with her mind, though the bigger they were, the harder it was. Finally the coolest power was the ability to 'possess' someone. It was where a strong form of energy takes over, wherein her energy replaces the normal energy fired from the body's nerves and brain, thus allowing her control over someone. The problem was when she did it, her body was left defenseless, and depending on her emotions she could only hold it maybe forty seconds.

Jenny had been surprised and horrified when she'd first found out her eyes had changed to neon green, but she also remembered how Xander had helped her through it.

Xander walked down the halls of SDHS popping his back, when he heard crying and headed in to investigate. In the third stall sat Jenny Calendar, tears streaming down her face, red as Willow's hair, a tissue in her hand. The teenage boy in Xander also noticed her skirt was also hitched up a little flashing her panties, thought consciously Xander didn't notice, more shocked to see his teacher crying her eyes out.

Xander immediately felt his body tense as he said in a tone that would make Kenpachi proud, 

"who hurt you miss C?"

Jenny looked up as she said, "nobody Xander, now go away, this isn't something I want you to see, this isn't how I want to be remembered." the occasional stutter and sob escaped her as she spoke, still looking down.

Walking closer Xander (barely able to fit in the stall with her) said, "What do you mean Miss C?"

Jenny would forever remember this conversation, from now until her end of days, thought she didn't' know it at the time. "Xander, I'm a freak", she looked up, showing her student her slightly glowing green eyes, now Xander could also make out the neon green streaks in her hair.

Xander didn't' seem even the slightest bit disturbed as he put his arm over her shoulders, and said lovingly, "Miss C, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Then he'd laid the most amazing kiss she'd ever had on her. Her toes still curled thinking about it. He'd then told her another thing, something so fundamentally true, even to this day she couldn't discount it.

"Miss C, I have the memories, of a guy, who spent over two hundred years looking for tough fights in my mind right now, he fought daily, not because he had to but because he wanted to, he was a freak, not you." Xander then kissed her on the forehead holding her close.

It seemed so long and at the same time so short ago now. Jenny Calendar pulled her neon green streaked hair into a pony tail. Xander hadn't had too easy a time convincing Joyce to allow her into their relationship, but some explaining and it was done.

Rubbing a hand lightly over her lips, Jenny couldn't help but smile as she remembers that day.

"Joyce please?" Xander asked the redressed woman.

Joyce looked at Xander with 'that look' saying, "NO!"

Xander gave her a look, "please, Joyce she was changed by Halloween too, I know you can feel the draw of her to you and me, I think maybe your energy is what changed her."

Joyce looked upset at that, "So it's my fault?"

Xander held his arm over her shoulder saying, "Baby, it's nothing like that, but I love her, I've loved both of you for a long time, please, she's an important person to me."

Joyce looked partially defeated as she said, "but, but I'm not sure how I feel about another woman, it's been a long time since I've been with one, and those were just for fun."

Buffy suddenly left the room so fast she could have set a new land speed record, reminding 

Xander not to have these kinds of arguments in the middle of the Library. The death glare Giles was sending him wasn't helping.

Suddenly, so fast, everyone could have missed it, not that they did, Jenny Calendar pulled Joyce Summers over, and bent her down, giving her a kiss that was so good you'd write home about it. It was one of those kisses you read about in romance books. One of those kisses that makes someone who kisses a lot of people still tingle in their happy place. It was a kiss that was pure love, lust, and skill.

Breaking the kiss, only for need of air, Joyce grabbed Jenny's hand with her right hand, Xanders hand with her left hand and said, "We'll be back tomorrow Rupert."

What happened next, well we'll leave that for you readers to figure out.

Walking out Jenny flashed Spike the peace sign, saying "Spike, remember, record Passions, and try to leave the place in one piece!"

Practically running to meet up with the girls and Xander on time Jenny phased through a tree, simply willing her body outfit, and possessions to ghost through it.  
Jenny felt the slightly arousing tingle as she did so. So some reason "ghosting" turned her on, the longer the more noticeable, she wasn't sure why.

Her body following the familiar route, she allowed her mind to go off, and remember when she'd first 'ghosted'.

It involved that bastard Ethan Rayne. He'd come back, trying to ditch the demon Eyghon, a nasty reminder of Giles' past. The demon had the ability to take over a host, and use them until it killed them.

Inside the dying woman Eyghon 'looked' around, taking in all the scoobies, most importantly Xander, Spike, and Jenny Calendar all unconscious, it was important he choose the right host. One of them was a vampire, a vampire with a soul, but a vampire none the less. The second was a man, he'd work, but the others would have no pause hitting and beating him. The final option was the female.

Waiting until the last second the demon tried to jump bodies, only for him to find the woman gone.  
Subconsciously Jenny had sensed the demon coming for her, thus tapped into a power she didn't' even know she possessed.

The demon, desperate goes to Xander's body. Xander stand up smirking evilly he grabs the nearby Joyce and throws her with mind bending strength across the room to land on the table. 

Looking at the scoobies he says, 'Ripper, you will be MINE!'  
Pulling his blade, the demon possessed Xander (or DPX) charged at Giles, attempting to gut the man.

Giles is shoved away by Spike, who in turn blocks with one of the chairs, saying smartly and sarcastically, "come on mate, you and I both know you don't want to do this!"

Suddenly the demon screams dropping Zippo, jumping back he pulls out a second sword.

Spike and Buffy look at each other and nod as Jenny slowly stands up. Spike runs forward, Buffy beside him, at the last minute he grabs her hand, spinning he puts all the power of a 'Big bad' into throwing her right at DPX's face. Meanwhile he used the momentum to slide kick DPX hard in the knee caps.

As DPX went down, Jenny who'd' gotten the story from Joyce, felt herself go intangible, as she went to repossess her man, with a yell in Xander and Jenny voice, "ejected!"

Joyce in a show of venom reserved for few yelled, "ejected!" as she brought her soul slayer, kept in the form of a short sword down cutting the demon from head to between its 'Ankles'.

Soon after that and with the help of Xander and figuring out why the demon hadn't possessed her, Xander, she'd learned how to ghost.

Walking up on the car, she saw the windows were foggy. Smirking Jenny walked forward, opening the door, she saw Xander and Joyce look at her. Leaning in she kissed Joyce like she had that first day saying, her hand dipping toward Xander's covered crotch, "I love you Joyce Summer, and Xander Harris."

Okay… Theirs the story, now I know some people are pissed I didn't make Jenny a soul reaper. The reason why I didn't make Jenny a soul reaper, instead a weird half human half ghost, is because to me, Jenny just didn't seem the type. Jenny has always been different you know? She was always different than those around her, partially because of the Kalderkash thing, and she's just different. I thought it would be killing her character to make her exactly like everyone else. I wanted her to be different, but not totally so. Thus why I gave her powers, but she's no soul reaper.


	5. Wrap up of the loose ends

Okay folks, after thinking it over, and talking with some to my fan(s) I have decided on a semi finally harem idea. The main pairing will be Xander/Joyce/Jenny; however, this will be an "Open" relationship. Meaning Xander and the other two are welcome to bed whoever they want. Only girls immune from this are Dawn, and probably Buffy. That said, if a character really interests me, I'll probably add them. Current crossovers planned are Devil May Cry, Charmed, Black Lagoon, Yu Yu Hakusho and Lost boys. MAYBE if I can come up with a way to do it Naruto, Bleach, and possibly totally AU Sailor moon. Also a possible Joyce Samantha Carter ((Star Gate)) lemony thing, I've never watched the show, but I think with a beta's help I could pull off decent enough onetime thing. All the above are going to be light crossovers, meaning maybe a chapter or two or five dealing with their characters, and then never serious pull back into them.  
So yeah, that's it at this point. Any of you out there in T.V. land want to add something, I'll probably do it.  
Now, I know I said originally each girl was going to get her own chapter, but for times' sake, and adventures sake, I'm going to roll Flasha, Harmony, Willow, Faith, and the others into the chapter. Meaning basically well find out how Spike became good, how Faith semi joined the relationship, and why Willow isn't' part of it, also what's going to happen to Flasha and Harmony.  
Reviews  
alphaMilca – Thanks, I really liked three, and four, they were fun to write to a certain point. Also to your other one I agree, it's hard for me not to pull a Danny Phantom rip, but I think it will be cool.  
Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thanks  
Okay, I think I got all of you, except one and he knows who he is, cause I talked to him. I will however thank him for his review, not sure if I did so before.  
P.S. If someone would be nice enough to become my beta, I would post his on TWtH, and wouldn't have to make my hot lesbian scenes suitable for 13 year olds. Sorry if that seems mean, but it annoys me how the rating on FF.N works….

Harmony reached slowly up her friend and lovers top, even as she let out a low moan as the woman on her lap sucked that spot on her neck. She felt her Ebony Goddess's hand slowly moving up her body. Gods she loved times like these.  
Flasha felt that thrill of excitement as she slowly rubbed Harmony's chest through her shirt. Their legs wrapped together. Her tongue rubbing Harmony's neck, where the neck flesh and shoulder flesh met. Slowly she let her other hand slide down her body, groping Harmony's butt.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Faith was shoved back hard, leaving an indent in the dry wall. A large red skinned armor plated demon jamming her into the wall. Like a shot Flasha was up pulling the tiny penknife like soul slayer from her pants she willed it to grow even as she flash stepped forward, Harmony doing the same.

In less than a second the demon was cut into roughly a hundred pieces. As the pieces hit the ground, green blood coating the carpet, both girls smiled.  


Moving close they kissed one another even as Faith said, "Wow, hold up lesbians, you two got to go if you want Xander to give you a ride to L.A."

Both girls looked shyly at the clock and cursed as they ran upstairs to shower and pull on better clothes.

Well assume the shower took twice as long as normal because the water was slow to reheat.

Faith popped her back leaning back and relaxing. Putting her feet on the coffee table she couldn't help but remember the first time she'd joined in on the "Trifecta" of Xander Harris, Harmony Kendall and Flasha Ki.

Xander was reaching for the back of Harmony's shirt, Flasha undoing his belt as he groped her goddess like ass. He was kissing Harmony with a technique that made the ex cheerleader moan in his mouth.

Of course that's when Faith walked in.

At first Faith had been shocked, Harris was an all right guy, but he was two-timing his two girls. Faith got a look on her face as Xander noticed her he said, "Open relationship."

Faith saw something as Xander's pants slide off, his belt removed walking over the Slayer said simply, "how open?"

Okay, so Faith would be the first to admit, the line hadn't been the best, but by the gods it had worked. Watching the T.V. she flipped lazily through the T.V. channels. Suddenly on the news Faith saw something semi-interesting.

"This is Keara Kimn live with studio 4, down town L.A. where a strange black cloud has come over the area, preventing anyone from passing into it", the Asian reporter continued, "Is this a sign of the Apocalypse?"

Suddenly the woman was taken off air, and a Jerry Springer show started in the middle. Shaking her head Faith decided to tell the girls. Odds were if they hadn't been forewarned, it wasn't their problem, L.A. had its own demon hunters, she'd heard about some guy in a red coat. Anyway Xander might want to stop by and see what was going on.

Faith couldn't help but wonder how they'd survived the Mayor. For a minute there, she'd honestly thought they were screwed, but then, in typical Zaraki fashion, Xander saved the day.

Faith remembers it in high definition. She stood there, cross bow aimed, and her last arrow loaded, as the vamps attack from behind was thwarted. _Hey a college word, not too bad, Giles must be rubbing off on me_. Faith thought smirking to herself. She turned and was shocked to see the babe squad (Xander, Harmony, Joyce, Jenny, and Flasha, the babes of the scoobies) throw off their various robes, and pull out 

swords.

Then Joyce yells, "heal and destroy Healia!" she looks like some kind thing right outta hell or a porno, wearing black leather pants, a black leather top, black leather gloves, and bracers on her arms and forearms. They seemed to be a dark red color.

Next to her, Harmony yells, "slashy time Pussy!" she's wearing the same outfit as Joyce, except her guards are golden.

Next to her, Flasha yells, "Shock time Youri", again the same outfit, except dark purple guards.

Jenny, wearing her neon green arm guards has dove in distracting the Mayor snake, using the ghost power.

Suddenly as the flash of light dies down, Faith sees some of the vampires down but not dusted dissolve. Then yellow sparkles seem to rise from the dust, surrounding Joyce, they float around her. Throwing her hand out Joyce yells, "Healia, first form, nail the coffin", the energy seemed to sharpen like spikes several of them 'firing' into the Mayor Snake, he seems less than happy, but not really hurt.

However, as he strikes, Joyce dodges, seeming to stand on air.

Now seems to be Harmony's turn, moving like a flash she slashes with her suddenly double bladed katana. It Faith realizes has two blades, one right across from the other, meaning double the damage. When combined with Harmony's speed and strength nobody could survive it probably.

Unfortunately a giant snake isn't a normal person. However, small gashes appear Harm's drawn first blood. She back flips dodging fangs barely as she too jumps into the air and stands there.

Now its Flasha's turn, the woman no longer has a sword, now a strange black metal thing on her right hand. It seems to be a solid metal thing, but as she moves and holds out her hand, Faith sees three rods extending, two from above her fist, one from below, each crackles with energy.

The mayor seems not to notice, however suddenly Flasha seems to vanish, leaving only a blue after image. Appearing behind its head she yelled, "Youri, thunder punch."

As she hits, Faith sees energy arc all over the giant snake. It roars with pain, but Flasha is long gone before the thing can bite her.

Xander just looks at the huge snake. It seems it's his turn.

Walking forward, he yells, "BURN ZIPPO!" Spinning the sword above his head, a bright light shines. As the light fades Xander Harris is visible.  


Xander is wearing his trademark black wife beater, black jeans, black steel toed boots, but instead of his eye patch, Xander's wearing black glasses. In his right hand instead of his sword, is a seven foot long Scythe, a long 'wooden' handle, the bottom a sharp metal spike. The other end, the 'dangerous' end, looks like a scythe that would make the grim reaper wet himself. Especially since coming from the top of the blade isn't a small piece of wood, but a dragon's mouth, flames burning. On the back end of the blade, is a large axe blade. Spinning the thing over his head, Faith swears she heard, "Bad to the bone" floating through the air.

Xander smirks, a Zaraki smirk, charging forward. He brings the scythe across, making sure the blade lands in the shallow cuts already provided by Harmony. Every attack had a purpose, the shock to the snakes nervous system slowed it down, Harmony's cuts gave him an easy in, Joyce's attacks she realized, those attacks gave him a small boost of energy making him think the other attacks did nothing to him. He'd gotten cocky, and now Xander was going to show him why that was bad. Putting an amazing amount of strength into the slash, Xander tore a large chunk of snake skin and flesh from the creature.

Jumping back Xander yelled, "BURN ZIPPO!" the mouth of the dragon opened, sending a blast of red hot fire at his enemy. The force of which blew his enemy a good hundred and fifty feet back, making it roll over the school.

Xander stared at his enemy saying, "damn scales are fire proof."  
Holding his hand up, Xander yelled, "BANKAI!"

Everyone stopped even the snake to see Xander's new weapon. However, Joyce and the rest immediately picked Faith up jumping on air away.

Faiths slayer senses as well as Buffy's let them see what was happening. Looking on Buffy screamed, "mom he's got a lighter, we've got to go save him, I thought Bankai were you guys nukes, now why is Xander's a lighter?"

Cordelia looked at Xander and said, "I told him he was useless, a Zippo, I always thought I was wrong, I knew I was, but he can't fight with it."

Joyce said determinedly, "Listen, a Bankai is a souls inner power, do you really believe Xander is that weak?"

Of course everyone shook their heads no.

Joyce and Jenny smiled saying, "then watch."

Back on the battle field, Xander stood, even as the snake demon slithered at him at break neck speed.

Xander looked up calmly, his wife beater gone; now his upper body was wrapped tightly in white gauze, even his face. A thin watch like chain went from the lighter, to Xander's wrist, where it was secured by a tribal looking band.

Aiming the lighter he said, "I'm sorry, BURN HIM ZIPPO!" suddenly a huge dragon of black flame rose from the lighter. Charging at the snake, it burned the grass so thoroughly the fire didn't spread, as the dirt below it instantly turned to glass. Instantly the mayor snake was ashes, problem was the destroyed school behind him was too.

Popping the lighter a few times, Xander said, "Bankai, release." the Lighter seemed to fade back onto Xander's sword, which went into its coat sheath.

Smirking and looking around he said, "So girls, I'm heading on my trip, Joyce Jenny, you two already wanted to go, Harmony, Flasha, you two wanted a ride to L.A. tonight, I figured where better to start than there?" the various women nodded as Xander headed off.

Just thinking about "X" standing there, that huge dragon coming from his hand, well to be honest it made Faith want to piss herself, well okay, maybe do something to herself. It turned her on like crazy, but then the roar it let out, she knew it would protect her.

Walking to the dining room table Faith picked up the T.V. guide and sighed slightly to herself. Harm and Flash's college expectant letter open on the table, the pair of panties by them showing how the two had celebrated. Picking up the pair of panties she shoved them in her pocket for later.

Honestly Faith figured she'd miss her sexy lesbian roommates. But they were going to bigger and better things, so she was okay with it. Besides they sworn they'd visit her.

Unknown to either of the lovers, or Faith, half way across town, a similar meeting was taking place.

"Oh yeah Buffy, right there, right there, I can't take much more, GOD!" Spike grunted.

Buffy moaned low and loud, even as she screamed, "Spike!"

Dawn rolled her eyes yelling at the two, "Gods, have you gotten the damn mouse trap off spikes finger yet?"

Dawn couldn't' help but smile as she heard a loud "shut up Dawn, it's your fault."  
That was true; the youngest Summers woman had put the blessed mousetrap in Spikes coat pocket. The un-dead punk deserved it. He should at least learn to stop "playing loud card" with her sister when she had school in the morning at eleven o' clock at night.

Laying on her couch watching T.V. she sighed; it wouldn't even be so bad, if her Mom and Xander 

weren't playing the same game next door. She hated the middle room.

Dawn could remember a time before Spike.

"BUT MOM, Buffy's playing loud cards by herself, tell her she has to stop!" yelled Dawn

Okay, Dawn had to admit, it wasn't that different. She was secretly glad for her sister new undead boyfriend. Angel had always felt wrong to her. She could remember when Xander had finally killed that bad word Angelous.

Xander stood there, not knowing Dawn had followed him. The two had just had a pitched action hardcore fight. But Angelous was going for the sword to activate the stone demon thing.

Xander kicked Anglous in-between his legs saying, "you know what, you've really pissed me off, I'm gonna enjoy this."

With that Xander yelled, "BURN ZIPPO!"

Then just as Angelous grabbed the hilt, a blast of fire from the end of Xander's scythe nailed him against the wall, slowly, agonizingly burning him to nothing.

Dawn had later asked Xander how that same flame could melt steel, but took twenty minutes to burn a flammable vampire to ash. Xander had told her it depended on his will, and the energy fed into the flame. Dawn had then asked "so you had a hard time killing him, or you wanted him to suffer?"

Xander had given her a look and Joyce and Jenny who'd over heard and said simultaneously, "option number two."

Those thoughts made Dawn remember Spike's 'turning' to the light side.

It had been roughly five hours since Giles had been abducted. So Xander had grabbed Spike, and 'interrogated' him. Deciding to try something different, Xander used his 'soul burial' on Spike. Apparently when used on a body it was an instant return thing for the soul. For Spike is had been a horrible process, the screams had made Xander want to dust him, but he told him not too. Spike knew something good was happening.

Buffy had been okay with it, she'd hated Angelous as much as the rest of them by the end. She knew if Xander had tried another soul burial, without soul society the drain on his energy would have killed him and she'd rather have Xander than Angel.

Again halfway across town, Willow Rosenberg laid back down in her semi large bathtub, bubbles floating around periodically. Willow slowly remembered this day almost a year ago she'd decided to stay best 

friends with her best friend.  
Xander had offered her a weeklong trial to see if she wanted to join his harem. She'd decided along with Oz she couldn't. She loved Xander, but more in a friendly way, not in a hot want to sex you up way.

Okay all there you go, final chap for today, not really thought, I plan on doing a little foreshadowing in the next chapter, I finally have a plot. I've done some foreshadowing already, but I think this will be entertaining. If the Willow thing feels a bit rushed, I felt that way too, but I spent 45 minutes trying to figure out to make it more concerned, and it all came out kind of dry. Anything else to comment on or suggestions to make feel free.  
I'm not going to comment on reviews of the last chapter, I will I did, but if you commented after I started writing this one, I'm going to post you on the next chapter. See you soon true believers.


	6. foreshadowing

Hello all, this is Ttrunks, just a quick warning. I'm going to screw with a lot of cannons ((Timelines mostly)) here. This chapter kind of points to the plot, which is at least five or so chapters off, so enjoy this chapter, brilliantly called "Foreshadowing".

A man wearing a red coat signed as he walked down a dirty street. This man had white hair and a purple guitar on his back. In his left hand was what looked to be a briefcase. Unseen in the shadows a "Game-faced" vampire snuck up behind him. His movements were in sync with white hair's, never to early or two slow. Turning around as if spooked white hair saw an empty alley way. Turning around he came face to face with the vampire. The man smirked cockily as the vampire went to stab him with a sacrificial looking dagger. Blocking it was a white gun that seemed to suddenly appear in his hand, the white haired man raised a black gun saying just loud enough to be heard, "Jackpot!"

In another grungy city, a man walked. This one had brownish hair. He wore a green and darker green camouflage jacket. A red headband around the man's forehead blowing in the wind. Hearing a scream the man went to investigate.

We see three vampires, two holding a woman, one taunting her.

One of the vampires hits the woman "pimp slapping" her. Asking her, "You like that blood bag?"

IN a flash the man grabbed the vampire around the neck, staking it he says, in an obvious accent, "You like that blood sucker?" Even as the other two charge at him, he raises two crosses repelling them, and then lowers them to reveal them to be crossbows. Two simultaneous "Twang" later and there are three piles of dust, and the man we're following. The man pulls out a small plastic glass looking frog and barriers it slightly in the dust, before turning and walking back into the alley way.

Again we're following a man, this one's wearing a green leather coat, black jeans and has his hair slicked back. He smirks spotting an obvious demon, the demon sees him and takes a run for it, getting all of two steps before the man holds his hand out in a "gun" shape and a blue orb fires, vaporizing the demon.

This time were following a high school student. He's dressed in some kind of school uniform, unlike our heroes he doesn't seem to care as he hears a woman scream begging for help.

The proud thug yelling, "My name is Moriji Kenjinn, that's whose honor it is to rob you tonight, and these are my boys, Yeeirji Toyo and Jiimbi Oyota!"

The high school student walked right past them.

Looking over he said, "My job is never done is it?"

With that statement the teenager pulled out an ominous black notebook and started writing in it.

We see a goddess of the flesh walking along a road. A vampire see's her and says to his comrades, "Let's go after her."

One of his "friends" laugh, "Her, I wouldn't go near her even if she didn't' have her cutlasses."

The young vampire nodded even thought he didn't' see any cutlasses on the woman, just two handguns under her arms.

Again we see a goddess of the flesh walking, this time in an old cemetery.

Slowly a demon seems to attack the woman, only for the woman to turn, sending the demons head flying, a blade hidden on her arm the reason. As the demon turns into goo she kicks him and continues on her way.

Now our final woman, this one is wearing an expensive green suit, and smoking an expensive cigar. We see a shadow form behind her, and the ominous words, "What are your orders masters?"

There you go, Foreshadow, I guarantee all of the characters in this chapter will be in at least one chapter of some importance, even if only to that arc. I wonder if anybody can guess them all.


	7. A good bye, and a Hello?

The last chapter six sucked, it wasn't bad but it didn't have the desired effect either. So I'm gonna start the first arc now. It promises to be fun and interesting. Let's start it now

First Review replies, if this isn't you feel free to skip.

alphaMilca – I agree with both your reviews, I liked five, and six the tempo of it was kinda off and it was draggy in the middle.

Bandgsecurtiyaw - thanks

cjcold2 – Well the major reason why it wasn't mentioned was because I hadn't thought of it yet. ((Blushes)) But Jenny's eyes the reason I'm saying they weren't noticed is because it was dark, and all the characters but Jenny were being hit by their own memories and their "Characters" combining. Notice I also didn't' mention what house Xander was in, he didn't remember.

The bust size thing will be interesting, as will Snyder's response, probably something small, but definite Look for it in the next few flash back. I was going to do a scene with him perveing on Jenny, and Joyce as they kissed, but it somehow ended up over PG 13, especially when I added what Xander did to him for it.

Now for the personal moments, remember that this was just the introduction arc.

Thanks for the compliment on the Ted fight. It was kind of out of character, but I figured nobody will care.

Now for the hair thing, Xander just assumed her hair was black; in the shadows the neon green wasn't really visible. That's my excuse anyway.

As for the comments about past stuff, I like the idea; I'll toy with it, and see if you can spot it.

I agree with you that became the ultimate problem, I think the open thing was a good thing. Plus it kind of feeds on all three's inner fears, I'll explain later, well I mean type a scene.

As for the Flasha Harmony thing, I ran into kind of a problem. See I don't' want to fall to in love with them, because they won't be mentioned from like now on. Maybe in like emergency's, but I don't' want people to like them a lot, and then them never show up.

However this chapter put them to rest in a way I really like.

Now for the living arrangement thing again it's mentioned in this chapter.

Now I won't' miss angel either, may he rot in where ever unused characters go.

For your next comment that fall on their weaknesses again which I'll explain in this chapter.

For the Willow thing, I wasn't sure, but some reviews and thinking helped me realize it. Plus no lesbian Willow, no S-s-Sweet T-T-Tara.

The Joyce and Jenny arrangements will be mentioned in this chapter as well, at least Joyce's, Jenny doesn't have anything keeping her in SunnyDale, Angelous is dead, she's off for summer, she can do whatever she wants since Spike is semi living with her, he'll remember important things like bills, and he has his own stash of money, again possibly something mentioned here.

Now for Cordelia, again, I like her, I plan on having her and Faith together but I don't' want to get into her character, and then have to abandon her, she'll be in this chapter as well.

As for Flasha and Harmony, wow if I didn't' know better I'd think someone was say setting them up to take over in his place, like Angel without Angel and with lesbians. Actually doesn't sound bad does it? I may do it eventually or offer the challenge of it to anybody who wants it.

In closing, thanks for your awesome reviews

It is said, thousands of years ago, that this planet started out a paradise, those people are wrong. It is by some thousands of years ago, that this world was a world of demon, destroying and killing, these people are wrong. A few believe that thousands of years ago, the dark knight Sparda, a demon so strong he could be mistaken for the devil himself turned against the armies of hell, and sent them back, these people are also wrong.

What really happened was the world was not all that different. Well okay it was, but in some ways it was exactly the same. A brave and powerful demon on a vacation from hell, met a young pretty, they mated he never knowing she was then cursed with a portion of his power. This power damned to travel from female to female, always looking for a host. She would never know that finding her dead, her body beaten would drive him to a rage that would lead him to kill his own species, if she had she'd have told him who killed her was no demon, except the one who shared the womb with her, her own brother killed her to drive the demon to war.

The demon fought alongside the at that time young slayer line, eventually with the power of a powerful army of good defenders knowing as the Shikigami, they drove the worst of the worst demons into their own dimension. They didn't' know that by doing this they sealed their own fate. With the help of a priestess of the name Hyuha Kikyo, the dark knight Sparda managed to push the two worlds apart using his last loyal demon underlings, to guard the places faded to ashes.

Again he failed to realize the last woman he'd mated with had not died, thought she was of the slayer line, she conceived two boys. Passing them too her best and most loyal friend, the two boys would sleep until the time they were truly needed. The only obvious mark of their parentage was their white hair.

For thousands of years, the boys were passed down through a secret sect, the order of Sparda. An agreement between the gods and the demon knight the major reason. Sparda had given the only absolute "Open to hell" key to his sons in the form of an unassuming locket. A large red stone, still in a silver or gold broach, and chain wrapping around the neck, that was the form of ultimate damnation.

For thousands of years, the slayer line continued to fight; unaided by the lover it so deserved. Fighting and dying over and over, the demonic taint slowly growing weaker. The true pride of the slayer lost long before recorded history.

Eventually the boys woke up, and they had semi normal life. Until on roughly their 7th birthday, several demons attack the family, slaughtering the boys "Mother". From there the record is scratchy at best, some say one of them was taken to hell, other say he went willingly. Some Say one walked around, until someone took pity on him and took him in, others say he searched out a monk to train his body.

Regardless of rumors, all that's known for sure is around the twins 18th birthday they met again, this time as enemies. Virgil, the brother who somehow ended up in hell wanted to destroy the binding tower, thus opening one of the most destructive Hellmouth in history.

Luckily for you mortals, Dante the second son of Sparda was there, with his red coat, and demon guns Ebony and Ivory. He defeated his brother, sealing him in the Hellmouth long before it could totally open.

Then a few years later, Dante fought the one known as Mundus, the emperor of the hell dimension Sparda came from, again Dante was victorious.

A third and so far last time, Dante had fought in an apocalypse, stopping the mad cult of Sparda from opening another hidden and sealed Hellmouth.

This is not to say the son of Sparda only does this, he also saves people in his day to day life, often sitting at his desk waiting for a call, to go hunt the night.

Dante is sitting at his desk alright, a red leather coat on his body. It has red leather straps and polished "Silver" buckles. Under his arms are two guns, one white and one black. Their almost as legendary as he is. Because of their special ability to absorb demonic energy, the bullets harm things normal bullets would bounce off of.

Sitting on the desk in front of him is a cleaver like sword. An eye is in the hilt. This is the last reaming piece of Sparda, the man who lived and died by the sword, unknowingly put some of his essence into it.

Dante seems bored as suddenly the door slams shut. IN walks a woman she has black hair, a very revealing "bra" on, under an unzipped white jacket. On her lower half she has on Daisy dukes, with combat boots. On her back a missile launcher. This lady is called well Lady.

Lady Lady was originally the daughter or a stay at home mom, and an occult scientist. When her father decided to open the Hellmouth by recruiting Virgil Sparda he knew he'd need some demon power. So he cut out one of his daughters eyes, cut out one of his, and killed his wife, replacing her eyes with the removed eyes, and giving himself, and his daughter each one of the eyes.

Years later Lady has accepted her fate as a half demon freak of nature. She now wear blue lensed sunglasses to hide her odd eye color thought.

Dante knew the look Lady was giving him as she said, "Dante, my favorite demon slayer buddy."

Dante shook his head saying, "Nope."

Lady looked at him saying, "Come on Dante, it's not my fault she was a succubus, I thought she was a low class repeater, not a freaking devil."

Dante just raised an eyebrow shaking his head.

Lady begged, "Come on Dante, those eyes and hair freak me out, I mean how many people do you know with neon green eyes, and freaky streaks in her hair, dumb bitch probably dies it black so she can be "in"!"

Dante shook his head some more saying, "I've killed three devils this week alone, it's annoying, you got yourself into this, get yourself out, if you find something interesting tell me."

Lady mumbled as she went to go kill her demon, and make her money, the problem was the damn thing moved around all the time. Ah well, she'd go check the university, plenty of people around there.

Xander and the girls chatted easily as they approached L.A. it was a slow easy drive. Slowly thought they all felt the sadness, the feeling of loss of two of the original five. Xander couldn't help but remember the day he'd first "hooked up" with the girls.

He'd been walking along after his "official" hook up with Joyce and Jenny. It was a good day after Halloween or so. Unfortunately he still had to have the eye patch to control everything. But despite the fact the thing scared him for some reason, he didn't mind it. Probably because he could see through it, something Kenpatchi had always "forgotten" to tell his enemies.

That's when he'd seen something that had him nearly smashing the steering wheel his grip so tight.

Their stood John ((The biggest meanest guy on the football team, he made Larry just look like a pussy cat.)) His hand wrapped in Yachiru's or um Harmony's beautiful ((Where had that come from?)) pink hair.

The eight foot tall, muscular linebacker had visible muscles on his body. He had red hair, and light skin, his green eyes were burning with rage as he threw Harmony to the ground saying, "Dumb bitch, who told you could die your hair?"

With a hard kick to her ribs Harmony groaned in pain, a quiet, "Sorry John, please forgive me."

Now Xander Harris had several voices talking in his head. The first was a part of his brain saying, "She's a bitch to you, how many times has she made Willow cry, YOUR Willow, come to you sobbing, she deserves some payback."

A second voice, this one sounding oddly like Giles saying, "All it takes for evil to win is good men to do nothing, Xander do what you know should be done."

The third sounded oddly primal, "He hurt pink mate, kill."

The fourth a deep, kind of scary voice, "Just watch, if she's worthy she'll kick his ass."

Unfortunately for Xander, a white hot rage had him already running toward the large football player as he realized the smart thing to do would go get back up. Too many years of seeing his mom beaten down the same way, maybe he was just looking for a stress relief tool, maybe he just wanted to get his reputation back up somewhere deep inside.

I like to think it was all the voices in his head couldn't stop the white knight complex from reacting.

Even as he realized what he was doing, Xander had thrown a haymaker that would put Rocky Balboa out for count.

Unfortunately, John had just as tough a life as Xander, although he'd come out fast and mean.

Thus he returned Xander haymaker, with an equally hard stomach punch that had Xander rise a foot off the ground.

Suddenly Xander realized this might be a "BAD IDEA".

However even as he came down he head butted John in his lower head making the boy grab his "Chestnuts" where Xander smashed his head into his knee, sending the football player down on his back.

The voices in Xander's head suddenly agreed, well all but useless Teenage Xander. The reasons were also strange.

Kenpatchi wanted to fight, because A he already had started it, and B this kid was good.

Hyena wanted to, because by not going down on his first punch, he'd challenged his honor. Also he'd still hurt his pink mate.

Giles would have preferred if he'd gotten a teacher or someone, but apparently there was a little ripper in him, as the head butt move had come from him.

Even as he went to jump on him, John brought his foot right into Xander's chin. As he stumbled back, the Player tackled him into the lockers behind him, going for rib after rib shot.

Xander held his hands together, bring them down into an axe hand blow right into the football player lower back.

Even as he did so he brought his knee up into the man's chest.

Even as the football player staggered up right Xander went to town on the boys face, blow after blow with all his weight into them. For a final blow Xander threw one hell of an upper cut, sending his enemy flying back hard into the lockers.

Picking up Harmony he said, "Now exit stage left."

He'd then taken off at a very fast run.

Unknown to either of them Cordelia Chase had watched the whole thing. Nor did anyone notice the black cat jump on the jocks unconscious form and pee on him, before walking off.

Looking at Harmony Xander couldn't help but remember how she'd changed, looking back and forth between her and Flasha that was one big thing. The two had finally "Come out" as it was. It had turned out the cheerleading squad expected to do "Special favors" for the football team and had a "team tradition" of using each other for release as well. In that, and by the connection formed after Halloween, the couple had been formed. By accident those of the Scooby gang found out when they'd found Cordelia, Harmony, and Flasha making like a triangle one night in the middle of "Teds" living room.

Xander couldn't' help but smile at that funny and embarrassing but not for him ((for ounce)) memory.

Xander and Joyce had found a wallet about a month after the whole "Ted" thing. They'd found its drivers license and a good grand in the wallet.

Deciding to follow up this "Lead" Xander went to the house listed under "Residency" on the driver license. Only to find a perfectly normal house, okay normal in that it had a lab in the basement, and passably four or five dead woman in the closet. Xander had burned the remains re carpeted and dry walled the closet, and now it was a normal house.

However, you can't really sell a house you got from killing a robot who was trying to rape your forty year old girlfriend when you're a high school student.

So instead Xander had gone looking for someone to buy the house.

Preferably someone in the group, kind of a secret storehouse in the bottom, and boy had he found the perfect girls. After all isn't' their some rule ounce you have a lesbian three way in house you have to buy it?

Okay honestly he figured the girls didn't care as long as Giles quite polishing their glasses, and Jenny and Joyce stopped looking like they were going to pounce on them.

So taking the keys he gave them, they locked him Joyce and Jenny out of their house and went back to what they'd been doing.

This had meant Jenny and Joyce had dragged him off to "Pounce on him", leaving Giles without a ride at night in Sunny D, the man had not been pleased, and you'd better believe he'd heard about it.

Sighing slightly he wished he'd thought to check the safe in one of the four upper bedrooms for the cash. Just about forty two million dollars, the girls had found it, and it was good, it meant Harm, and Flasha were getting to go do their thing at college now. Subconsciously he put an arm around both his girls, he wasn't sure why he was in the middle Jenny driving((He did have vague memories of her asking 

if she could drive for awhile, him saying okay, he she scooted over his lap and took over afer he'd pulled over so she could)), but it he didn't mind as he looked down Jenny's top slightly.

Jenny smirked and rolled her eyes, teenagers, then again she'd look down her own top if able.

One of the girls in the back, probably Harmony said, "Xander you will check on Faith right?"

Xander nodded, "Of course, you sure seem worried about "That trailer trash slut that lives here"

Harmony blushed as she said, "That was before she started dating my best friend."

Xander nodded, that had been weird alright.

Faith had come to town after Angelous had tortured Kendra for god only knows how long. The poor second slayer died in agony. A few months after that and Angel's resulting dying in a horrendous pain begging for death already, Faith the second bomb shell had shown up.

Xander liked Faith he really did, not like he liked Joyce or Jenny, but in a way that she reminded him of him.

She was cocky, arrogant, loved a good fight, and sexy as hell.

He was funny, cocky, loved a good fight, and sexy as hell.

She grew up in a house that made her thankful to be alive.

He grew up in a house that made him thankful to be alive.

And both swore to be nothing like their parents as the same sex as them.

Faith and Cordelia always sniped, but when Harmony had seen where the girl lived, and what she had to do for that horrible places rent, she'd essentially forced her to move in with them.

There the woman had quickly gotten on all their nerves.

That's not to say Faith meant too, but when you and your other two roommates came from the highness of society, kicked out because your parents were getting audited by the IRS, and they didn't want you around if you weren't willing to sell yourself to the inspectors, to keep them in their big boats, and cars.

Then someone like Faith moved in, the girl who seemed sluttier than a 2 hooker.

Of course, as time drew on, and on, everyone eventually figured out why Faith was the way she was.

And of course it was Cordelia who called her on it.

And somehow still not known to them, it had ended up in a hot make out session, which had lead to sex, which had lead to Cordelia and Faith together.

Xander remembered the day he'd found out, along with the rest of the group.

The gang, ((Harmony, Flasha, Xander, Joyce, Xander, Buffy, Spike, Oz, Willow, with Giles bring up the rear)) had walked in on the two doing definitely not PG 13 rated things in the middle of the library table.

Buffy had understood, and joked, "Man, we gotta start putting a bell on the doors, between our house, Ted's house, and the library people must think we run a bordello or something."

This had gotten her several looks from the scoobies.

Buffy had replied simpley, "Hey, Xander get's muscles my Mom get's a body, I can learn impressive words, and when said mother fucks my best friend WAY more than I'm comfortable with, my other best friend get some periodically, my other two friends are lesbians who I swear when you look away for a second find a way to reach down each other's tops, and I have a horny slayer coming onto me every night, I get to be sexually open."

This had resulted in more stares and several blushes, or one blush from Xander, and one from Willow.

Looking around at the looks she said suddenly nervous, "Um right Giles?"

Giles looked at her, still polishing his glasses as he said, "Um, okay Buffy."

Giles then signed muttering about bloody teenage wanks who couldn't keep their respective private parts in their respective pants, and nightmares, and why his library table.

About ten seconds after he left the various scoobies burst into laughter.

Unfortunately, the good times had been cut very short, as Xander saw Snyder walking towards them.

Silently he pushed Willow into the library saying, "Tell them Snyder's coming in."

As Snyder walked up he said, "Harris, what are you all doing out here in my hallways, you should be inside at least pretending not to ditch class."

Xander looked at the man saying, "Principal Snyder, it's like nine O clock at night."

Snyder sneered, "Well then what are you doing here, causing trouble, maybe I should suspend you."

Xander honestly didn't care, but Joyce tried to make things better, "Aw principal Snyder, Xander was just helping me talk Buffy into cutting study group short."

Snyder leaned in, and everybody knew instantly this was going to end badly, even as he said, "I suppose I could let Harris off, if you did something for me."

Xander looked at the man, a white hot rage in his eyes as he said, "She already apologized Sir, what else would you have her do."

Snyder sneered at Xander saying, "None of you business Harris."

When his hand grabbed Joyce's arm to pull her away, Xander moved, even as Jenny, Buffy, Spike, and Joyce herself went to stop him.

Snyder was suddenly pressed HARD against the library wall. Xander holding his switchblade disguised soul slayer to his neck as he said, "You touch her again, I'll make sure you end up with inch deep cuts all over your body, tied to a stake fifty feet in the ground, you'll be the perfect bait, and to bad I'm not a very good fisherman, do you understand whelp?"

Snyder nodded, running away even as he yelled, "I'll see you suspended for this boy."

Xander smirked saying, "Try it Snyder, nobody saw anything."

Buffy looked shocked, "Xander, how could you, he's human."

Xander pulled out a cigarette saying calmly, "You think I give a fuck, nobody messes with my girls, or I make sure they die painfully."

Joyce moved slowly, putting her arms around his neck as she leaned in kissing his ear saying, "Xander, you know I love you."

Thus the knee to the groin was a total shock, well it should have been, but Xander had figured as much asking, "Hey what was that for?"

Joyce replied, "I don't need you to protect me from thugs like Snyder, I know you have this whole white knight complex thing, but I need to know that you won't do something stupid to get yourself killed."

Xander smiled at her self-deprecatingly as he said, "It would be a worthy death."

Turning he walked right pass Spike and Jenny as he headed down the hallway.

Joyce looked shocked as did Xander when Buffy said, "Gods, you two have known him how long, and you don't realize it yet?"

Both of them looked at her waiting for her to go on as she slowly did, "His home life was bad, I don't know much, but I know I'd smell disinfectant when I hadn't seen him on patrol for a long time, and a tiny limp periodically."

Looking at her mother and her teacher she continued, "I'm willing to bet Xanders been called worthless a lot, and after awhile it's the sort of thing you start to believe, why do you think he has such an open relationship?"

The two looked shocked as she said, "Because you all have so many commitment issues, Mom I understand, what with dad being an asshat, and Jenny I understand, since Jenna is the title given to the sex object in the clan of Kalderkash, and him it's from his parents, but for none of you to realize it yet shocks me a little, I mean I'm the Ditz here."

Jenny and Joyce looked at each other, as Jenny ran off to find Xander, using her flash step ability.

Jenny looked at her saying, "How'd you know my birthplace was so low?"

Buffy smiled a smile beyond her years saying, "I was Lady Elizabeth, her father traded with you clan, she knew a lot, she just didn't know how to use it."

Jenny nodded as she said, "Any idea where I might have come from before that bastard Yoshtin bought me?"

Buffy shook her head, "Sorry Jenny, most of the companies my "dad" knew about is long out of business, if you want to look, I hope you find them."

She shook her head as she said, "it's nothing big, the clan treats me alright everything considered, besides odds are if there from one of the older countries I'd never find them."

Buffy nodded sagely as Jenny went to go find Xander and Joyce.

Mean while, Joyce had found Xander, on the roof of the school, walking back and forth she hugged him saying, "Xander, I love you, more than life itself."

Xander hugged her back, even as she thumped him and said, "And that's why I don't want you dying you stupid head."

Xander nodded even as he kissed her slightly.

As Jenny walked out on the roof top she said looking at the two, "Do we have to do the counseling thing, or are you two okay?"

In answer they grabbed her and pulled her close, all three looking down on the lit school yard until lips and hands on certain places made them do other things.

Slowly Jenny pulled up to the college, snapping Xander out of memory lane. Opening the door he went to help the girls move their things, Joyce and Jenny helping as well.

Putting the things outside their appointed dorm room Harmony said, "Well guys, we'll see you soon, after summer term, and winter term well have fall term off then come back for spring."

Xander nodded, even as Flasha smiled at him, hugged him and went to carry some of the lighter trunks inside first. As they did so Xander swore he saw two of his girls disappearing.

However, right before they vanished Harmony turned saying, "Xander, I'm going to call you ounce we get settled, maybe you can stop by for orgy night?"

Xander had to smile at her, as he realized she wasn't leaving him and the dale, just growing up, changing.

Nodding his head, Xander turned catching up to the other two as they left, silent tears played on Jenny and Joyce's eyes. They'd come to see the other two as daughters, well not really, but kind of. Putting an arm over each of the ladies shoulders he said, "Our girls are growing up, don't worry, they'll be back."

Holding his girls Xander slowly walked out of the college dorm smirking as he walked towards the car, kissing both of them.

Lady finally saw her target, moving like well a demon huntress; she went right for the big gun, pulling the missile launcher the aimed it, firing three shots right at her target. Because of the angle she couldn't' see it, and it would be a perfect kill.

Except the guy turned everything seemed to move in slow motion as he turned, moving forward he pulled a sword from his white duster, separating the explosive part of the missile from the jet firing it, grabbing the explosive missile tips turned throwing them at the woman who'd launched them at him.

Lady back flipped away as Momentum carried out and the missile heads blew holes into the concrete.

The back flip hadn't been pure show thought; it had allowed her to pull two machine guns from the belt in her body. Aiming both at the mysterious man she opened fire, both "Modified" machine guns had double the normal ammo, useful since the safety's were taken off so they would fire twice as quick.

Even as both guns clicked "Dry" she dropped them moving back she pulled up the missile launcher and aimed firing four more long missiles.

Xander reacted with blinding speed, activating his barrier, and muscle technique he moved forward, whenever a bullet coming to close to his face, he brought the blade charged with energy across, as if in slow motion the metal charged with energy would cut through the hot lead. Small pieces of molten lead flying through the air.

Even as he kept moving everything started going full speed again.

The missiles were a pin in the ass, so instead of cutting them again, Xander charged his arms with energy, and grabbed two of them, to his surprise his plan worked. He slid back, btu the Rietsu wasn't' actually solid enough from the missiles to detonate. After sliding back about five feet, the twin missiles dropped from his hands.

The other two weren't so Lucky as Xander threw the now propellant less missiles as the one coming at him. Even as they went "BOOM" Xander was charging through them, bring his blade down hopefully cutting the not human woman in half.

Unfortunately for Xander, but good for Lady she'd fought the half devil Dante, who also used swords. Thus the only reason she had moved the missile launcher into a guarding stance.

The two met, and Lady was already moving, using the weight Xander was putting on the Launcher to her advantage, she "Rolled" on her feet to the left, the side with the eye patch, pulling twin hand guns, she opened fire.

This move had worked, she'd killed this demon for sure right, and nothing could survive 30 high caliber magnum rounds pointblank. Sure Dante could, but if this thing was as bad as him, she was screwed on so many levels that was the least of her problems.

Realizing suddenly her target wasn't where her guns were pointing; she didn't even have time to turn as she was tackled from the side.

Xander had been about to take the bullets when he realized odds were she wouldn't try the same bad trick twice. Getting a closer look Xander had realized he was right, incendiary rounds, now his muscles may protect him, but even he didn't' like the idea of being set on fire.

Deciding to do what he probably should have in the first place, he simply flash stepped behind where the girl had been standing, then flash stepped into her side.

Essentially Xander had tackled the young demon hunter, on her back so she couldn't get to her weapons.

Smirking Xander thought, "Ha, what do you know, one of that bastard Byakuya's moves worked for ounce."

However, as he raised his sword to go for the killing blows a "Stop right their Devil or your mate fills a body bag!"

Stopping to see what she meant he saw she was right, she'd drawn one of her machine guns, pointed right at Jenny.

Jenny seemed clam saying, "Xander, you're not the only one who can flash step, just kill the bitch."

Lady smirked, "Yeah, but can you flash move outside of a mile wide radius, look what's behind you."

The two did as did Xander only to suddenly feel a very bad feeling in his chest.

Lady had seen the distraction and pointed the gun against her stomach; she held the trigger down, firing roughly a hundred and twenty bullets, hollow point and incendiary at point blank range.

Have you ever taken a fire work, taped it to your chest with duct tape, and then lit the fuse? If not it's really hard to imagine what Xander went through as the metal and exploding bullets blew large chunks of his skin off. Metal cutting deep gashes into even his muscle armor. The only thing that saved Xander this time, was Kenpatchi's paranoid warning to NEVER LET DOWN YOUR BARRIER!

Having been told that over and over, and over Xander's barrier did in fact save his life, through as he flew back, part of him wished it hadn't.

The pain was horrendous, it looked as if someone had cut a large U into his chest, then dig their fingers into it, and with a butcher knife cut away making a funky looking oval in his chest, then thrown a few glass bottles into the wound, except instead of glass, it was metal.

Xander rolled around on the ground, slowly but surely standing up, tears of pain coming into his eyes. Okay, so Zaraki meant a man who could stand up and stand tall after any injury. BUT HE'D BEEN SET ON FIRE, inside his chest, most men would be long dead, one of those bullets at that range could be a guaranteed kill. The fact Xander wasn't rolling around on the ground screaming in pain was a sign of his title.

The rasped out in, "One of you two, kill this bitch."

Wasn't a sign of weakness, they wanted to do the killing fine they were welcome too.

Lady took a step back as she said, "You're crying"

He growled, "WELL FUCK YEAH, YOU SHOT ME IN THE CHEST, HOW MANY TIMES?"

She seemed suddenly very sheepish and sigh, "Um around a hundred and twenty, give or take, that was a close assault gun, so tracers, Exploding Incendiary, and hollow points, if you divided them I'm not sure how many times with each."

Growling Xander said, "What difference does it make?"

Looking at her, he was shocked to see her looking down as she said, tears coming to her own eyes, "Devils don't cry, they can't cry."

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

The woman explained, "My names Lady, I'm a devil and demon hunter, demons do bad things, I get paid to kill them."

Xander raised an eyebrow, so that was how the demons didn't over run the world. It made sense in some weird hunt and save people for money kind of way.

Xander nodded his head in a "Continue, still don't see the point kind of way."

Lady was happy to oblige, "Well, on campus there's been a succubus draining male essence, killing them, so the campus hired me to hunt down the evil female, only thing noticeable about her is her neon green eyes, and streaks in her hair."

Xander nodded slowly coming to a conclusion, "Like Jenny, BUT why gun for me?"

Lady blushed looking down she said, "Bug muscle guy, surrounded by "Not human" chicks, supposedly theirs more than one Succubus here, and that means their being led by someone."

Xander nodded as he said now understanding, "Continue"

Again Lady was happy too, "So I thought you were a devil, or really strong demon, thus why I went right for the big guns, since most devils if you try to "Talk" to them rip your heart from your chest."

Xander nodded slowly, "I suppose I can forgive you for shooting me this ounce, since I'd have done the same thing."

Lady nodded, "Now I'll just frag the girl and"

Xander shook his head, "Eh, no no fraggin Jenny, Frigging yes, Fragging no."

She looked at him, "BUT it's my job unless you can prove she isn't' the demon I'm after."

Xander growled, "Will prove it to you, will hunt that bitch down and bring her corpse to you."

Lady smiled as she said, "Oh really, thanks a lot, I'll be waiting by the only exit to the college grounds, see ya sexy."

With that the woman sash shed away in a walk an only an attractive woman who'd just gotten her way could.

Xander looked at the sky and said, "Why me, why am I ALWAYS the hot chicks butt monkey?"

As Joyce and Jenny ran up to him, and he said, "Oh yeah, it has its assets."

Yes folks, we have officially started the Devil May Cry arc. Sorry for the part in the begging, but it's important to the plot, it's how the universe was formed, or got to be how it is anyway. I promise not to go all creator on you again at least this chapter, hopefully ever again. Also sorry, this update is late, but it's over double the length of the others. I'm going to post the next chapter soon, I'm thinking two or three chaps an arc.

Yeah, also some minor things I noticed on read through. I kind of hit on the lesbian thing a lot in this chapter, the cheerleading thing too. I'm not totally sure where that came from. I liked how it fit the characters, so assume it's just main string, like four or so. Also don't' put too much thought into it. I'm sorry it came out so bad, but I really like the idea of two girls have casual sex, and eventually realizing they loved each other.

Now, for the Jenny being a slave, she isn't really. The Kalderkash like all clans was endanger of dying out, so they offered a no name family money to buy the girl. They agreed, and thus she was sold, but she isn't a slave or anything else. She just now has the Kalderkash last name, and lives with them. It was when she was VERY young, so she doesn't remember. Maybe some spells for loyalty, wich were broken by Holloween. This is kinda weird, but possable in cannon. It may be a HUGE thing later, thus why I did it.

Now for the fight scene, of how somebody could do what she did, WITHOUT everybody panicking. First of all, Fan fiction. Second of all, she was hired by the school, so she was given a name badge type thing. Third and most important reason, its summer term, the university barely has anybody in it, I mean a lot, but over a huge grounds, compared to a normal semester it's not that many, they were kind of in a more remote part of it.

Final thing, Xander surviving and getting shot, the reason he didn't flash step, was he was on his knees. Now the reason it didn't kill him his Rietsu, or energy barrier, took the brunt of the attacks. The pieces of metal are bullets, and the fire from the exploding round caused burns. Still hurts like a bitch, and Xander will have it "Treated" next chapter, but I just felt the need to say that Xander did have a reason for not being dead.

Real final thing, TTrunks does not endorse the tapeing of fireworks to the chest, or the lighting of said lit to chest fireworks, to do so would be STUPID!

Now TTrunks out!

EDIT: Even doesn't seem to liek this chapter. It seemed to upload screwey, if you spot any weird things pelase tell me and I'll edit them, I've edited alot already, spaces, spelling errors that aren't in the original, I'm not sure what happened, but yeah... Sorry, R&R and if it has major issues I'll try to fix them.


	8. Girrrrrrl Power

Okay, remember how I promised not to go all creator on you? I lied, thinking about it over and over I decided I HAD to put some reason of form to the vampires in this story. There will be A LOT of different types. Now at first I thought "Maybe I should cut some out, or just assume their all the same type/" but that was a serious cope out, I know and you my loyal fans would know it. So I had to come up with a GOOD reason to for the vampires to be the various breeds. So basically I'm going with Darwinism, and different ways made. For example, the Vampires who originated in "Holy cities" wouldn't be affected by holy icons. I'll explain them all or at least give a broad scope, I won't go into to deep details, that where authors mess themselves up. But I'll try to make it as good as I can, and hope it sounds reasonable.

Review response…….. None yet, come on people, I know you love this story, or at least tolerate it. What's one little review? Also to loyal reader and reviewers, don't be ashamed to refer friends to my story, or family members, if they like lesbians, and you don't mind them reading about them.

Today's subject of debate is the vampire. How did they come to exist, and how are there so many of them. The simplest reasoning, the one the council of British old guys says is, "The last demon before he left the plane, bit a human, putting some of their essence into them, making the first vampire."

Again, their wrong, well at least partially, you see the demons didn't leave the world in an orderly fashion. It was a HUGE battle, which lasted for days. To think one demon caused the massive effect of vampires is just stupid.

I'm afraid I'm getting ahead of myself, first must be discussed the true powers and rank of vampires, and then we'll deal with the more specific races.

First and always strongest is the "Born" vampires. The ninth son, of a ninth son, will be born a vampire. The reason for this is simple. The ninth child of a ninth child was the first demon to mate with a human. This female was the "First" female. Well in truth she was just one of many, but humanity ounce was small, and entire countries would one day be born from this woman's womb. She as was the custom in those times would have several males, having children with them, then as time would grow, as cities would grow, all the way to today. The demons energy would still be deep in the blood. Bring out effects of those who are the ninth child's ninth child. You may say "But what are the odds of ancient woman, no matter how old ago DNA being in every human being on this HUGE planet. " The answer is simple, it doesn't half to be. You see, most women aren't capable of birthing nine children, then the ninth child, happening to mate with another woman who can bear nine children? Also the ninth has to be the "Predetermined" stopping point. After all, a ninth child of ten cannot pass on the gene to his children. The demon essence, given and taken freely is semi easy to control.

This is why these types of vampires are the rarest. You may run into one of these vampires, if you're an extremely good hunter, ounce in a hundred years. They are few, especially in the "Modern" age, when things are so expensive.

Next is the Nosferatue, little is known about these types of vampire, in fact there's only one known to exist. The great Vlad Dracula, the impaler, the no life king.

The second level of "Born" vampires is ones born from vampire parents. Thought this is even rarer than the first.

The next most powerful, is the "Master" vampire; these vampires often have easily double the skill and abilities of their lower ranks. These can more often than not survive sunlight, if not because of their age, they've figured away around it. These vampires tend to only have a weakness to massive amounts of flame, and sunlight, thought there are exceptions. Most masters have learned to "shrug off" holy icons, even if they ever effected their species. The best weapon against them is often Holy water mixed with chopped onions and a machete. Holy water will almost always affect a vampire in some form or another. If not the blessing water is often effective against the undead. If that doesn't work the garlic should at least screw up their sensitive smell, allowing you an opening with the machete. After all, very few vampires can survive having their heads cut off, bodies burned, and their heads buried on sacred ground, in an iron box.

Because of the only real requirement being age, master vampires are as different as the demons inside of them. The only good news is most masters won't suffer a "Foul" type in their midst.

Meaning any type but their own. So if one dies being shot with a silver harpoon, the rest will die being shot with a silver harpoon, if one react badly to holy water, the rest will react badly to holy water thus why the best way to fight a master, is to take out one of the fledglings first, figure the masters weakness.

The next level of vampire is the fledgling, or midien, every race has its own view of the not quite Master, but fully turned vampire. These are often treated one of three ways, theirs the "Child" way, the cannon fodder way, or the lackey way.

The Child way, is where the turned vampire becomes like a child to the turning vampire, treated with love and taught the trade.

The cannon fodder way speaks for itself, just using their turned as a vampire shield, or cheap work, these tend to be with easy turn vampires.

The lackey way is a middle ground between the above two. Not quite child like, but not as cold as the cannon fodder. Depending on the type, "Lackey" vamps may become kind of like friends to their vampire masters.

Next and final is Ghoul, thought not vampire on their own, there's an important thing to remember. Ghouls come about in three ways. The first is a vampire giving their blood to a human. The second is draining a body, and giving it your blood, and finally taking too much blood/giving not enough during the turning process.

Ghouls are true cannon fodder, driven only by lust for blood and sex, there as strong, and some fast as a master vampire, but a stupid as a brick. If encountered the only way to kill them, spate their head from their body. Well that or doing such massive damage their bodies can't continue. Blowing them up, or 

hitting them with A LOT of fire will do the job, but since Ghouls tend at attack in numbers anywhere from one to a thousand, such effective methods often run out of effective kill ability very quickly.

Ultimately, the thing that decides whether a vampires good or evil, weak to silver, water, or wood is how it's line was started. Some women or men were bitten as a sign of love. Or had the demons half breed son/daughter. These lines tend to be stronger and good. If the line was started with rape, and forced blood transfer, these lines tends to be evil. Not always true, but as a whole it's the truth.

Basically, if they come at you and attempt to rip out your organs, go for the head, otherwise, live and let live.

Lady strode confidently towards the guard lot. She'd found somebody to do the tiring work for her. Now she could just sit back, relax, and collect the huge fee she was charging. She ignored the strange fatigue she was suddenly feeling.

Xander was pissed, and in pain. Joyce finally talked him into sitting down as she said, "Healia heal."

Xander felt the oddly normal tingling as the skin in his chest seemed to instantly "Sow" back together. The metal pushed out, every time made him grunt slightly in pain.

Smirking Joyce said, "Healia was to slow to nail the bitch to the ground, but she did get some energy, its potent stuff.

Xander nodded even as he stood up and popped his back.

Okay, now Xander was just pissed. Okay he wasn't really pissed; he'd probably have taken the "job" for free to begin with, but being tricked into it made him look like an idiot and he hated it.

Deciding to get this damned "Job" over he focused trying to find a strange energy.

Xander seemed to blur as he flashed towards his enemy.

Seeing the green haired Succubus he stopped, slowly following her into a building. What he saw their disturbed him greatly.

Standing in the middle of the abandoned dorm was a twelve year old girl. The green haired woman was the last in place. Leaning down she gave the most lust filled kiss Xander had seen ever, to the girl.

She then bowed to her, saying, "Mistress Shananana HeyhauhoeyGdbi,I have returned, I fear there is a devil hunter coming for us, perhaps it is time to move on?"

Xander winced at the "bitch slap" the woman received for apparently speaking out of turn. Had the woman been human it probably would have broken her neck.

Raising her hand, Xander couldn't help but wince as the women's screams filled the room, as their forms altered, there had been roughly eight women before, now four had snake like bottoms, living snakes for 

hair, and claws and fangs. Instead of the other four women shifting, two seemed to decay wrapped tightly in gauze, they were totally nude except the basic covering, and very pail. Two others seemed to remain in the same clothes, but they seemed to grow shorter, and more raggedy. A strange almost Swastika like symbol seemed to burn on their chests. Except instead of the infamous symbol, it also had a line down the "Middle".

The "Girl" then turned ending the painful burning as she said, "you all belong to me, no devil hunter can hope to best me, I am Shnnanana HeyhauhoeyGdbi!"

Her form ripped and tore, a spider like bottom now replacing the "Girl" lower features. Her chest three times bigger, covered in what Xander would guess as Web armor. Eight arms, all oddly weak look considering the obviously poisoned claws on the fingers.

Nodding he lazily stepped out saying, "Aw, um sorry to interrupt, but where's the little big guys room?"

Xander smirked, as they all turned to him he said, "Um never mind, I guess I'll just kill all you crazy bitches."

The two Mummy women opened up with whip like bandages. Xander let both hit him, leaving an a Blood X scratch in his chest, and a small line going up and down the larger X, making a cool line star wound.

Xander just smirked, "That all you got?"

Growling two of the snake women turned, their gazes seeming like a green light as it hit Xander. Lazily activating his barrier he could only smirk saying, "Seriously energy, my barrier will win every time."

Even as he said this he wondered if this was a bad idea, as he felt the strain on his barrier as all four of the women looked at him, "turning on" their Eyes.

The Succubus weren't just sitting there, he felt their eyes fire a more focused type of energy; this however had his hormones working overdrive despite the barrier protecting him.

Luckily, the Mummies decided to attack at close range right then. Their bandages acting like brass knuckles with blades.

Xander jumped back, really wishing he had something more long ranged then a damned sword. Realizing he had forgotten about his release he also realized to activate it would require he lower his barrier, the barrier currently allowing him to win. Deciding he'd push his luck, he ripped his eye patch off.

The change was instantaneous. The barrier of yellow energy, had been a small yellow bubble before, suddenly turned a deep dark green, pushing out a good five feet in any direction.

A slow cackling laugh filled the dorm room; the two Succubuses instantly stopped their lust vision, even as Xander activated his release with a simple saying of, "Burn Zippo"

Xander's voice had gone to a slightly higher pitch; his eyes now seemed to glow with certain death, both dark green.

The Scythe had a distinctly evil vibe to the demons the two mummies were cut into tiny pieces in the time it would take most people to blink. The gorgons increased their power Xander let his barrier down, blocking it with his hand. Really he was just sending up a more focused 'Bubble" of energy around his arm. Walking closer he cut both snake bitches in half, turning a full circle flashing his back to his enemies, he brought the scythe around, separating their top and bottom halves.

The two Succubus's looks at Xander, lust glowing in their eyes but also fear, as they both desperately let out a high pitched scream/moan, sending a red burst of sonic energy at Xander, Xander's barrier is taken down, he tenses muscles and smirks blood in his teeth, as his ribs crack.

Xander continuously walks forward, taking increasingly desperate and more powerful blasts of sonic energy.

Outside the dorm, Jenny, and Joyce were back to back, they knew they needed to be inside NOW. Unfortunately, spider bitches only minions weren't female demons. Hundred of female and male students kept trying to stop them. Since they were under the various demons control they could just kill them, and because of hostages they couldn't get inside.

--

Back inside the dorm, Xander silenced the demon seductress's scream. It was hard to scream when your head was on one side of the room; your body was on the other side. Xander smirked, "Flashing" forward; he sent four of the arachnids devils legs flying, her green blood flying, burning deep into everything it touched, including Xander.

As it fell it sent all eight of its arms going to tear Xander, who only responded by twirling to the right, and bringing his now normal form sword charged with green energy down, sending the spiders arms flying.

Xander continued walking forward, the Spider screaming as Xander pointed to his sword saying, "You know what this means, it means you weren't even worth the trouble of keeping it turned to its second form, pitiful."

Xander was walking close, his eyes suddenly widened as the arachnid shot several thick sharp web spikes at his head. A few cut him, even as he stepped back. Only for the Spider to stop, and scream loudly as visible electric arc covered it's body.

Looking around in semi shock Xander slowly put the eye patch back on. Looking he saw Jenny a piece of spear like rebar in her hand, one she'd thrown had already pierced the demon, it happened to hit it in the stomach and pierce, hitting an electric socket.

Xander shook his head, stabbing the demon in the heart he said, "Drink, drink deep my Zippo, this demons blood may prove useful in the future."

The demon nods saying, "You demon slayers, if you defeated me, I can't let another defeat you, take my soul use it to make sure I go down in history for being one of many demons you defeated."

She pointed her hand/stubs at Jenny, a purple glowing ball left her.

Jenny caught the device. It looked odd, a purple metal tube, decorated in demon writing, the bottom of the blade had a spider's tail. The "Top" of the blade was a spider's mouth, the guard and hilt spider legs, in the hilt wrapped over each other, in the guard bent.

Jenny had the weirdest feeling saying, "This is the soul saber, show them what it can do."

Jenny did just that, with an odd speed, she slashed down, a green blade that looked something like a green flare appeared. Not stopping Jenny then performed several slashes in the air with it, before spinning it in her fingers, and suddenly both sides burned, tabbing with the left and the right, she spun it again, instinctively knowing the blade would blow projectiles at least demon ones if spun. It was so light it seemed like it would spin forever.

Grabbing it she realized in "Staff blade" mode it was like a spear. The hilt even grew longer. She performed several test stabs, and cuts.

Then deciding to test some of its more unique abilities she threw it and smirked as it returned to her hand, cutting four of the supports of the building. Catching it back she saw the wood had rotted, meaning the blade had a powerful poison effect too. Whipping around she willed the single blade to work like a whip or chain and couldn't help but smirk as the blade cut even in that form.

Returning it to normal she threw it spinning up in the air and caught it. Before activating both sides and saying, "Soul blade"

She deactivated the blade and put it in her bra, she wasn't sure why, it just felt like it needed to be there.

Smirking to Xander she said, "Let's get out of here."

As the three demon hunters walked into the sunset, the building abandoned and filled with demon corpses collapsed in on itself. Hiding all the remains and saving the campus tear down costs.

Ladies, Gentlemen, we are now halfway through the DMC arc. Thoughts? Comments? Ask and I'll inform.

Quick Review reply

alphaMilca – Thanks dude, that means a lot. Hope this one lived up to expectations.

Jelli – Sorry, but I spelled it like that originally, and I got like four reviews saying it was spelled the way I spell it now. The subs, and Manga spell it both ways. Luckily after the second chapter, it doesn't really come up. Kenpatchi, Kenpachi, I've even seen it spelled Kenpashi….


	9. Jenny vs Lady

Hello all, this is Ttrunks, I've decided to do a kind of do a different way of updating. When each chapter gets five reviews, I'll write and post the next chapter. If I get five reviews on five chapters, I'll write and hopefully post all five chapters in a day. I won't make the fic suffer of course, I've got everything planned out and ready to be read, just need to put a final draft down on paper and the chapters done.

Review reply

cjcold2 - Thanks, I agree, I'm probably going to have one after this arc kind of.

As for Jenny's blade, I needed her to have some form of weapon, and the blade just worked, it fit the Devil May Cry Criteria of all bosses give you weapons.

As for Hellsing, I'm not going to say anything for sure, just go reread the "Foreshadowing" chapter and see if you can figure something out now.

I'm going to work on the action scenes, the reason it was kind of rushed was because I didn't want this to be a big battle. I mean it is, or was, but I wanted to give the impression Xander could have handled it with his eyes closed if his eye patch was off.

alphaMilca – Thanks, this one should be really good, we get to see some of Jenny we haven't before, and a fight I really want to write.

Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thanks for your review of this chapter, and every other chapter.

Xander suddenly stopped and said, "AH DAMNIT, we forgot were supposed to show that lady the demons corpse to let us out."

Jenny just smirked saying, "Don't worry Xander, I have a plan."

Xander and Jenny both saw a look in Jenny's eyes that made them shiver. They often saw that look when she was about to do something kinky and enjoyable. Wondering what this meant the other two fell in line letting her lead.

Lady saw her latest lackeys coming towards the gate. Grabbing rifle from her pack she turned and ran outside.

Aiming them in the sites she said, "Where's the DEEEEEE"

She'd been cut off by Jenny pulling her Soul Slasher, willing it into whip form, she'd thrown it around the female devil hunters leg, then yanking it over one of "hanging out" support to the roof of the guards house. While rapping the whip again around the barrel of the willing the whip to become thread thin she brought it around severing the barrel.

Even s the female went for guns in her belt; Jenny brought the whip around effectively hanging her upside down by her right leg, her hands tied tightly behind her back, leaving only her left foot loose.

Which made it easy for Jenny to step to the right as the javelin like projectile shot from the boot of her left leg, as the devil hunter kicked to launch it, ignoring it as it buried itself a good five feet in the ground, obviously intended to spear her.

That was quickly corrected as Jenny whipped the whip up and around to grab her left leg in its embrace, before whipping around the guard houses post again. In a way any normal whip would be impossible to copy, it then looped around her neck, cutting off her scream, before looping between her legs, and under her breasts, then looping around, the whip "ripped" similar to tape, before returning to Jenny.

The woman knew that as energy the whip could "Regrow" as long as she had a small amount of energy to give the thing.

Walking close while Xander and Jenny had stopped Jenny leaned in saying, "Miss hunter, that should prove I'm a good not human, or I'd have used the whips ability to poison and crush to leave you nothing but a meaty stain on the campus grounds, you ever threaten my family again, and even that sexy ass wont' save you, understand?"

Lady nodded her head, making Jenny look at her body and Jenny realized her "Troops" were standing at full attention. She smirked as she said, "Why I think lady devil hunter likes being tied up."

Lady blushed only to go full crimson as Jenny pulled her by her hair, and gave her the most lust filled kiss Lady had ever received.

Suddenly Xander grabbed her up by her waist, already holding Joyce, he flash stepped all the way to their car, where they well I'll leave it to you to figure out.

Roughly an hour later Lady finally managed to get one of her hands free from the devil whip. Pulling out her phone, she pressed number one.

Lady waited for a few rings, before a voice she loved to her said, "Devils never cry, Dante speaking, how may I direct your call?"

Lady said, "Dante, I've got a job you'll love."

And sure enough, as Dante listened, a "demonic" smirk formed on his face.

Yeah that's the end of the chap, mostly because I wanted to kind of think over the Xander Dante battle, I want it to be a chapter all its own. So peace, tell me what you think, and remember, I'm not posting it, even if I get it done, until I get five reviews.

Ttrunks, out!


	10. When the half devil went down to LA?

Okay people, I'm glad I get some reviews, but theirs like twelve people subscribed to this story, and I can't get FIVE reviews? I don't mind if their simple things like "Good job" just something, anything, I don't' think five reviews is asking a lot.

ANYWAY, here's a chapter I think I've been looking forward to, a warning now, this fight will be so super special awesome, it will be the longest, and I hope I can do it the justice it deserves.

Review reply….

Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thanks A LOT, you're a loyal reviewer, so you rock.

alphaMilca – Thanks, I hope I can do it justice, I was tempted to do one of those cop out, "You imagine how it goes" things but I'm going to try to write it.

That's it, two reviews, COME ON people, I'll admit I'm lazy with reviewing since it's a pain to log into , but come on, five out of twelve, that under half. Seriously, please I'd like at least five reviews a chapter.

Several hours later, Xander stood up and popped his back, saying to himself, "Damn, I'm going to have to re-a pollster the car seat after that, or Buffy will complain about smelling her mom in a way she doesn't want to when we drive around."

A loud laugh made Xander turn.

Xander looked at the man, he hadn't sensed him at all, he wore a red coat, black jeans, and a black he almost wanted to say leather shirt, and black combat boots, his white hair reflecting the moon light. What surprised Xander was the HUGE sword in his hands.

Xander looked at the being and pointed at him saying, "HEY, can I get your autograph I've always wanted to meet you."

Dante looked at the man before him, he wore a white duster, a black wife beater, black jeans, and combat boots, the only odd things were the long hair, in a pony tail to his lower back, and the eye patch over his left eye.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "So, you know who I am, I'll admit that surprises me."

Xander nodded, "Of course, who WOULDN'T know the bastard son of Sephiroth, and Vincent Valentine!"

This comment nearly made Dante fall from the light post.

Dante growled, "They are SO not a couple."

Xander looked at him and said, "Oh come on, anybody can see the chemistry, both made in a lab, both freaks, one of good, the other of evil, very Romeo and Juliet."

Dante growled, "That's sick and DISGUSTING, both are obviously hetero, like Jay and Silent Bob, although I wish they'd stuck it to that emo Cloud."

Xander nodded, "I suppose, I blame that couple on hanging out with bisexuals, you would not believe some things I hear."

Dante nodded, "Your LUCKY, me I get to hang around a half demon who's made to look like my dead mother who's always coming onto me, and a crazy bitch that likes nothing more than money."

Xander looked at him, "Whatever, anyway, why are you here Barron?"

Dante raised an eyebrow saying, "Barron?"

Xander nodded, a smirk on his face as he said, "Well, you're wearing red."

In the time it takes most to blink Xander had flash stepped to Dante and thrown an upper cut that would snap a normal mans neck, and probably send the head flying, it sent Dante's whole body a good twenty feet through the air as he said, "And your flying."

Dante spun grabbing two similar handguns from his coat; he kicked off of a building and fired both guns, sending eight bullets flying at Xander.

Xander activated his barrier and muscles only to grab his stomach in surprise.

The bullets Xander realized were charged with demonic energy, the opposite of his spiritual energy, thus like taking two charge, they negated each other, meaning while Xander didn't' get hit with demonic bullets, the bullets still felt like normal bullets.

Dante smirked saying, "You know that was bad right?"

Xander nodded as he said, "I was kind of hoping that would send your head flying, but I should have known, the ones who are dressed well are never that easy to kill."

Dante smirked as he said, "I am Dante, half devil son of Sparda the dark knight, I hear you hold the title of Zaraki, and I want to see if you deserve the title."

Xander nodded as he said, "I guess we'll find out, can we move somewhere else thought, this black top will be a bitch to fix."

Dante nodded and took off running Xander flash stepping to keep up, soon the two were at a semi abandoned beach.

Xander nodded saying, "This will work real good."

Dante nodded as he said, "Now, let's ROCK!"

Xander nodded, even as Dante moved like lighting putting all his speed into a "Stinger" move, in where he threw all his weight into a stabbing move, a thousand thrusts a second, the drawback was he could only keep it up a second or two.

Xander used his spiritual energy to make his muscles thicker, so as Dante stabbed him, all that happened was a few hundred line cuts.

Xander then turned, grabbing Dante's arm he threw him in a jujitsu throw. Dante seemed to fly through the air, before turning and opening fire, six shots from his white and black similar handguns.

Xander not wanting a repeat of the earlier move pulled his blade, bring it across, the super heated metal, had no chance compared to the energy sharpened soul slayer. Hot lead sliver flew almost dangerously close to Xander's eyes only for them to continue past them.

Dante smirked, going for a slash or cut Xander from his hair to between his ankles.

Unfortunately for the white haired hero, Xander blacked, throwing a hard punch at Dante's face.

Dante brought his right leg up to kick Xander's fist off course, even as he brought his other foot forward into his face.

Dante had been expecting Xander to go flying, or even fall back, but like the mountains Xander stood still, well not really, even as the kick was landing, Xander was turning, grabbing the leg that had nearly broke his nose, Xander "Whipped" Dante into the sand, unfortunately, Dante like Xander never took more than one hit the same way, as his left foot shot out, nailing Xander in the face.

Xander just lifted Dante again, and smashed him harder into the sand, only to get a third kick.

Growling Xander grabbed the leg with his right hand, this prevented him from smashing/whipping Dante into the sand, but turning Xander started turning around and around like a top. Dante grunted, pulling his pistols he pulled the triggers repeatedly.

Xander let go sending the half devil flying, Xander slid back from the impact, and glad he'd channeled more energy into his muscles. They were burning, but they were keeping him from taking internal injuries.

Xander used the flat of his blade to block bullets, even as Dante kept firing.

Xander getting tired of the bullets said, "Zippo, acid gas."

Pointing the blade at the bullets a thick smoke like energy was released, melting the bullets into nothing. The "gas" was actually spiritual energy, sent through the blade with the spider devils acidic blood.

The best description would probably be a filter, water flows through a filter, while leafs and such get stuck in it, thus it cleans water. However, when in poison or acid modes, the filter did the opposite, sending out poisoned or acidic blasts of energy.

Running right through the acid cloud, after all, his own energy wouldn't hurt him right?

Xander saw Dante's eyes widen in panic.

Xander jammed his acidic blade right through Dante's sternum. Piercing through one of the thick round logs that held up the pier, the blade cut and burned through the half demons bones like a normal blade would a cotton shirt.

However, even as Dante coughed up some blade, Xander realized the "Final" wound had come at a cost.

Dante had raised his blade at the last minute; it now went right through Xanders stomach, only missing his spine by dumb luck.

Dante and Xander both coughed up some blood on each other, Xander suddenly under stood why the half devil wore a red coat.

Xander channeled his energy into the sword, and my extension acid, he knew even a half demon couldn't' survive having acid pumping through his body. Unknown to Xander Dante's blood was stronger than the demonic spider's. The acid would be rendered more or less in effective, not to say it wouldn't be painful but it wouldn't be lethal.

Xander looked at Dante as he said, "I guess you have a "Second form" that will heal all the damage I've done to you in a few seconds?"

Dante nodded, "A devil trigger, what about you?

Xander nodded, a semi feral smirk coming to his face, "I could go all out, so yeah."

Xander nodded saying, "So, let's do this on three."

Dante nodded even as he coughed up some blood.

The men counted, "One, Two, THREE!"

With two violent yanks and loud grunts of pain they stood and stared at each other.

Xander reached for the eye patch even as Dante channeled his inner demon.

In two flashes of light, one dark green and the other crimson red, the two combatants changed.

As the flash ended, Xander stood a menacing 6 10, gaining some height as his bones thickened, his duster long since being thrown in the sand, he now wore nothing over his chest, muscled like a body builder, and yet also a swimmer in not massively and nasty thick. His jeans were torn, his combat boots looking a little more worn. The big change was his eyes; his left had turned dark green, his right now always seem to be that color. His hair was more spiky form the massive burst of spiritual energy, as a almost feral smirk came on his face, he reached for the handle of his soul slayer. A deep dark green barrier surrounding him, the barrier itself seemed to cackle.

Slowly Dante's crimson shift changed, revealing his more demonic side to have come out to play. His body was covered in thick armor like scales, mostly where a traditional knight would have plate armor. He seemed to still have his duster on, but whether that was true, or just a part of his demonic form nobody knew. His eyes were red now, as two large wings extended; he held his devil blade out even as he looked down at Xander.

Both the fighters wounds had healed as they shifted, now not even blood was left of the scarred over wounds.

Dante took off up into the air, even as Xander shifted his footing, this would probably be a one move battle as neither had much energy to spare. Xander charged his blade with all but about ten percent of his reserves, the rest going into his legs to keep him steady.

A subconscious thought from the sword had the crackling with pure power blade surrounded in a spiral of poison and acid. Soon the blade seemed to have more mass as the two energies fed into the raw power.

Dante wasn't stupid, picking up on the idea Xander had presented, Dante channeled all but ten percent of his own energy into his own demonic blade. It crackled with blue and red lighting, Alastor the demon blade had been to long without this type of power. The power soon added flame as the Infirit braces and "boots" Dante's demon arms added to the power.

When one "Devil triggered" depending on the weapons in their possession the form was different, Dante had put infirit in his coat incase the Zaraki was a close range fighter. However, when he tapped into his demon form, the devil arms somehow ended up on him, regardless of whether or not he'd had them on before.

In this case, Infirit's added power would be a blessing. Both blades seemed to shake as they both put their very beings into these attacks.

Dante channeled his remaining ten percent power into his wings, knowing with this much raw power his wings would be damaged and need time to heal, but they'd go at least Mache 1.

Dante and Xander looked at one another, the raw power visible to both.

Xander's eyes locked onto Dante's even as his did the same.

Dante said, "Let's rock"

Even as Xander said at the exact same time, "Bring it"

The two seemed to move at the same time, Xander going for a left to right slash, Dante going for a up to down cut.

The two blades were less than a millisecond then meeting, both men putting one hundred percent of their powers and wills into their blades. Both put all their strength into their swings, both giving the 

slashes all the last minute power they could. With less than half a millisecond Dante slowed down, adding a sonic boom to his blades downward power.

And, in a huge flash the blades met….

Ya, I know, I'm evil. So tell me what you think, same rules as last chapter, five reviews, I'll post the next chapter, until I get them, I'm not posting the next one.

So until then, T out.


	11. The most powerful force known to man?

Yo all this is Ttrunks, sup I finally got my five reviews… ANYWAY, let's get on with the replies and the chapter.

Review replies

Dargos – Thanks, I'm going put in mentions of it this chapter, and I can't do a really specific scene until I get a beta and can post the more adult scenes on Twisting the Hellmouth. I've had a similar idea for awhile now, and if I ever get the chance I'll post it there.

alphaMilca – You always see the big things, I'll have a good response posted for that in this chapter. But I can kind of give you a hint, Xander's Bankai is a HUGE flame dragon, it's a finishing type move, if it's dodged or canceled Xander's screwed. I'm not going to have him use it to much because while it's REALLY powerful, it takes a lot of energy and for him and his style it's easier to just cleave through an enemy.

Bandgsecurtiyaw – Thanks, and thanks for the review.

drdeth2000 – Thanks, there may be some more this chapter.

sil – Thanks, and here's the next chapter.

Xander wasn't doing well. He would swear he could taste the air he was breathing. He couldn't feel his lower body, only the face that as he rolled over her felt it touch sand guaranteed it was still there. He saw his sword half of the blade buried in the sand, sitting almost ten feet from his hand.

Dante Sparda has been knocked around A LOT. He's been hit by huge things, and tiny thing that pack a huge punch, hell he's fought giant statuesque demons. However, nothing has ever made him feel quite as bad as he feels right now.

Dante can't feel the entire left side of his body, which is something amazing considering what all he's been through. He looks up and swears his body it throbbing in pain. He sees his sword, well not his sword, Xander's sword roughly ten feet from him, buried deep in the ground, probably half its blades length. He looks at Xander and breathing heavily says, "Ha, that all you got, let's go round what four now?"

Xander looks at Dante and takes a few deep breathes of his own, looking at the son of Sparda he says, "Ha, yeah, I wasn't sure you could take anymore, I wanted to go easy on you, and I'm ready if you are."

Looking at the half demon Xander sees his wounds, a DEEP slash going just to the left of straight down his body. It starts at his collar bone, and goes down to his pelvis. Bloods gushing out, coloring the sand, you can see the burned fringe of his clothes, where Xander's power melted and burned the cloth.

Dante takes in Xanders wounds, an obviously deep slash across his stomach. Okay actually it was just too high to be called his stomach, more probably lower chest. Blood pouring from the wound, it was turning the sand a dark red.

Xander and Dante both stood up at the same exact time, luckily they both missed the stumbling of the other. Both saw Xander's sword and charged for it, blood gushing as they both swung for each other, and reached for Xander's blade. Xander took a rib cracking punch from Dante, while Dante got a jaw breaking punch to the face form Xander.

Both men flew up into the air lightly, only their hold on the sword kept them from flying back.

Dante went to knee Xander in the kidneys only to get his nose smashed in by a brutal head butt from Xander. Xander went for a follow up throat punch only to get a hard punch in his already at least cracked sternum.

Xander and Dante you might think had looks of pain and anguish on their faces, and they did. BUT they also had the biggest "Shit eating" grins on their faces, blood pouring down their damaged bodies, several small cuts along Xander's face, Dante's broken nose just adding to the look as both their eyes looked crazy and controlled. Both men looked like a nerd who'd been told they'd have a princess Leia clone in her metal "outfit" from return of the Jedi.

But let's go away form that semi disturbing thought, and get back to the nice savory violence?

Xander gave the half devil a nasty upper cut, even as Dante gave Xander a nasty kidney punch. Both men flew back slightly, hands still tight around the katana's hilt.

Now what happened next will be debated by the two men for years to come.

Whether by dumb luck or skill the sword finally slide from the glassed ground around it, allowing Xander to jam it into the half demons kidneys.

Dante grunted in pain, grabbing Xander's hands he forced him to cut into the cut already existing in his body, luckily it was give or take an inch, then turn the blade and kicked him hard sending them both apart.

The kick had finally broken Xander's ribs driving him to his knees, even as Dante fell to his own knees from the back flip form the kick and slid quite a ways.

Both men sent globs of blood out as they coughed hard.

They looked at each other, the same smirk on both their faces, for the first time in a LONG time they were having fun, going all out against an enemy.

Xander saw a blade lying on the ground covered by sand, picking it up with his foot he threw it at the ground by Dante's feet.

Dante smirked as his lighting blade was returned to him. Picking it up he warned Xander, "You know with this you have no chance right?"

Xander laughed as he heard what Dante said, smirking even more than before he said, "Wrong Mister Sparda, now I won't feel so bad when I send your head flying with my next attack."

Dante and Xander both stood even shakier than before, charging at their "enemy" an insane glint in both their eyes, both knew the other was aiming for a head cut, the only way to kill one of their levels.

With less than an inch to the blades meeting flesh both men stopped dead even as "DANTE SPARDA" and "ALEXANDER LEVELLE HARRIS" rang through the air.

Xander looked at Dante.

Dante looked at Xander.

Both men said at ounce, "I think ritual suicide is the best way this can end."

Both men nodded and went to finish their slash only for a green energy whip to TIGHTLY tie around Xander's throat, and a thick piece of steel wrapped around Dante's throat, the blade at the end coming dangerously close to the half demons neck artery.

Both men almost desperately grabbed a hold of each other arms as they said again at the same time, "IT WAS HIS FAULT, GODS SAVE ME!"

With a HARD yank, Xander Zaraki the man who'd killed the last true demon on earth, the man who had killed robots, demons, and master vampires met the one true enemy neither he nor any man can hope to defeat.

Standing there, her newest toy in one hand, the other on her hip stood one VERY angry looking Jenny Calendar, next to her stood one equally angry look Joyce Summers.

Dante would have laughed at Xander's predicament, he would have rolled on the ground laughing, and it would have been quite hilarious. That is, if he didn't have two very peeved looking women glaring at him.

One was the ever looking for an easy job Lady.

The other a blond bombshell of a woman wearing black leather pants, a black leather bodice, her ice blue eyes looked almost like they were trying to burn his very soul.

"Trish, good to see you are back in town." Dante tried feebly.

Trish Sparda was an evil soulless demon, or she was supposed to be. She was a clone of Dante's mother, she was supposed to make him lower his defenses, after he saved her however she joined his side and was now quite a demon hunter.

She used lighting Dante remembered as he saw the blue energy crackling on her fists, she was VERY annoyed.

Mentally Dante wondered exactly how much lighting it would take to fry him like a bad piece of shrimp.

Shaking his head Dante said, "Hey I was hired by Lady, she wanted me to hunt down this guy and besides his name was Zaraki, a title given to one who could fight Sparda and stand for three days."

Trish rolled her eyes throwing Dante a large green star shaped crystal.

Dante grabbed it with a quick, "Thanks"

Crushing the green crystal he felt the demonic energy stored in it released super charging his own thus healing him a hundred times faster. He was shocked to see Xander's major cut was still there, he had a scar.

Xander looked in pain at Joyce and Jenny saying, "Babes, I had to do this, it was important for me, he's Dante son of Sparda, the man who you had to defeat to get the title of Zaraki."

Jenny seemed to growl even as Joyce ordered her blade to unlock and heal Xander.

Ounce he was fully healed Xander said simply, "I had to do this; I just had to on my own."

Jenny thumped him as she said, "Xander, why didn't you Bankai, or at least unlock Zippo?"

Xander replied, "Simple, imagine a orange covered in rubber, you see our Soul Slayers are like that, to keep the layers pulled back it takes concentration and a certain amount of energy, more power can be sent through a blade in its unlocked form."

Jenny nodded even as she was thinking and said, "Really?"

Xander nodded, "At least mine, although to be fair I think mine has three unlocks, see the sword I got form Giles looked nothing like this one, I think the original was destroyed and shifted into this form, this form reflects more my will than say Kenpatchi's and or the Hyena's, the other one is more their choice, while the Bankai is a combination of all three, Kenpatchi's love for raw power, my love for being ironic, and Hyena's love of style."

Jenny and Joyce nodded slightly as they thought.

Xander added, "Plus I think it's one of Zippo Xander's forms powers to steal or copy powers of enemies, since I got not only acid and poison, but."

Holding the blade out Xander willed the sword to "Release" its newest power which made him smirk as blue lighting arced along the blade.

Xander smirked as both girls nodded.

There you go folks, the second to last chapter of the Devil May Cry arc, when I get five reviews I'll start and or post the next chapter. Until then, T out R&R


End file.
